The Moon's Masked Knights
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: A long time ago, Silver Millennium and Earth were at war with one another...the human created a power that could rival the moon. Sadly it was lost forever...until Naruto Uzumaki now has the power to save his city with the help his friends. But can he save this world that even his predecessors couldn't? Well, he has to ride with the devil to find out...Henshin!
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure Queen: Hello~, ahem…I have news for you all. King as been focus on his studies and will be on break for a few months so no updates on his important works like Freezing Shinobi, Rave Master of Fairy Tail and ect. But I'll do my best to get them up. But please send King your regards for his success in being a nurse!**_

 _ **But at the meantime I have made a story for you all. If it's not your cup of tea well please don't read it or flame me.**_

 _ **It's a Naruto x Sailor Moon crossover with a little another series to make it interesting. It's a harem that is Naruto x**_ _ **Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury x Rei Hino/Sailor Mars x Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter x Haruka Tenou/ Sailor Uranus x Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune x Hotaru Tomoe/ Sailor Saturn x Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto**_

 _ **And that's it, so please enjoy the first story I made without King's help…okay a little help from him and great amont help from my friend Jebest4781. Thanks again man!**_

 _ **Please enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

A blonde boy was hitting a sandbag with quick and effective punches, "Soiya!" The young male yells a war cry finishing the sandbag with circle jump kick! The training instrument was send flying back until it hit the wall causing a loud smacking sound!

The blonde walks up to a bathroom to take a shower, "Whoo, morning workouts are always just the thing to wake me up!"

The young man looks at his mirror looking towards the reflecting. He saw his sunny blonde hair that was naturally spiky hair. The body showed that he was physically above average from the sight of his muscles and abs. He was tall for his age as well the eyes that held immense kindness. The young man chuckles as he went out of his bathroom and headed towards the closet.

The blonde male grabs some white boxers with black flames in the design. After putting on a gray school jacket and jeans he walked down stairs to see his family. In his sights was a woman who's age that said to anyone she was in her early twenties. She had beautiful red hair long and straight like a waterfall, her eyes that held amethyst colored eyes and mischievous intent. "Oh, about time! I was going to start a fire in your room!"

"Ma, don't kid like that!" The blonde teen groans taking his seat and eating his breakfast that his mother graciously made for him.

"Naruto...you know Kushina was serious about that. And love please don't set the house with flames. At the very least let Konan have an hour head start to the fire department." The oldest (though still young looking) man said lowering the newspaper to show his face.

A seven-year-old blue hair girl was folding some origami giggles, "Kaa-san please don't burn Nii-san."

"Fine! I do anything I want here!" Kushina said as Naruto placed his dishes in the sink.

"See ya, I'm heading to school! I'll come home late, cause me and the guys are heading to the arcade. Bye!" The blonde yells as he rushed to the door to see a blonde girl! "Shi-!" he yells before tripping over the young lass and hitting the ground. "Ya know cuz?...you should have learned by now never to stand in front of the door!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to walk to school with you."

Naruto smiles as he stood up and help the girl up to her feet, "Usagi it's cool. Come on, let's go before I get you into trouble."

"Hmhmhm, kay~!" The female blonde giggles as she runs ahead.

"Ora, be careful." Naruto chuckles at his cousin's attitude.

Usagi Tsukino...His cousin on his Father's side of the family. They were neighbors as long as the young man could remember. Naruto saw the young lass as a younger sister before Kanon came to his family though he loved her as well. Many people actually think their brother and sister due to how close to each other are especially when they also fight. Naruto takes a long look at his cousin, she was wearing her middle school's uniform which was a cute look for her. Her hair was done in two little buns and had two trails of hair falling in perfect alignment.

Usagi looks back with mischievous look getting close to her cousin and nudges her elbow at his stomach, "Not falling for me are you Naru-chan?"

"Ha!" Naruto laughs mockingly. "As if, I like a girl who can study before complaining unlike you Usagi." Naruto patted the blonde hair girls head as the girl pouted. "Maa, maa, come on. I was only kidding! Anyway, how's everything?"

Usagi puts her arms behind her head as they continue to walk, "Nothing new, tough tests, annoying otaku bragging about his genius. Although, that new Sailor V Game at the Hyuuga arcade is so much fun!"

"Sailor V? I didn't hear Neji mentioned a new game in his family arcade." Naruto wonders why he didn't hear it...

"Ah~, Sailor V is so cool! She's a crime-fighting hero." Naruto's cousin continues to gush over her idol.

'Ah, now I see I didn't know about the game. It's for chicks.' Naruto sweatdrop, 'Oh well, I guess I'll stick to my House of The Dead, fighting games, and racing ones later.' "Say, I and my Gaming Club are hanging out in the Arcade after school. You can tag along with that friend of yours, the guys will share some tokens with ya."

Usagi hugs Naruto, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The girl cries happily as Naruto tries to pry her off.

"Okay! Seriously, so who's Sailor V? I'm guessing she isn't some video game character?" Naruto asked as the two blondes pass someone. However, Naruto felt an unknown chill and look back. And he saw no one...odd...he could've swore he just-

"Sailor V is all over the news and Internet! She fights evildoers by herself, she's the pretty guardian of Tokyo!" Usagi loudly and proudly spoke to Naruto striking a cute pose.

...

...

...

"PFFT! SNRK!" Naruto face turns red at that line. He was getting a whack in the head playfully by his cousin while laughing all the while. "Okay, okay! Sorry! It's just adorable that you did that silly act."

"Moh! Stop being mean to me!" Usagi pouted as Naruto notice that they were about to arrive at Usagi's middle school. "Look we're here! I'll see ya after school!"

The blonde girl nods as her favorite cousin left around the corner to his high school. "Hmm, I wish something exciting will happen...oh a kitty!"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sprint to his school as he made to the gate, "So far, so good!" after saying his piece, he jumps to the second floor where his classroom is. He reached out to grab the edge of the window though it was off by a few inches. "Son of a-"

Before he can say more three hands from the window grab his wrist, "PULL!"

Naruto gasps as he was quickly pulled in and crash onto the floor! "Ititititit, ITAI! That hurt!"

"Then get to school early you damned siscon!" An irritated male voice said to Naruto. "Man, talk about a drag! Literally!"

Naruto chuckles to see his friends all panting from pulling him, "Seriously thanks!"

A round build male grins broadly, "Heh, just make sure you buy some of my favorite ice cream at the arcade later and we're square!"

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO POV

XXXXXXXXXX

This big guy in front of me is Choji Akimichi, one of my best friends and gaming club member. His family works their diner that is famous in all of Tokyo city,though Choji might be a bit on the big side...to me, that means that he is more kind and friendly.

"Really Choji, you shouldn't let him earn your trust so easily." The first thing I saw was the top part of my next friend hairstyle that it was almost the shape of a pineapple. Shikamaru Nara, he has nice healthy skin tone for a lazy dude. Though the years I've been friends with him and the others. No is as smart nor as lazy as Shikamaru, he comes from a family of geniuses who as just as lazy, or kami forbid, or even lazier than him. He's a great gamer but he doesn't really have a favorite to play.

Shikamaru puts in as little as much effort to anything besides cloud watching and napping, but when push comes to shove he can be active when he wants to be. He's also a member of the Gaming Club though he plays all kinds of strategy games and board games and never lost once. "Seriously man, I don't mind if you don't get caught but can you leave out of it or the very least when I'm not snoozing?"

I nod to him with an apologetic smile, "I promised, I'll make some mackerel for tomorrow club meeting."

"Tch, dammit. Fine alright I'll bail you next time too!" Though he sounded annoyed with the deal his face was telling me and everyone that he was fine with it.

My head turns when I heard the door open to show a long haired male being accompanying by another boy wearing a green jacket over his school jacket. The long haired gives me a clear bag of home baked cookies, "Naruto, this from my cousin Hinata. She hopes you will enjoy them."

Crap...I just look at cute looking treats...

However, I felt a hand on my shoulder when I turn I saw the guy who gave me it smiling kindly. "It's fine, I understand."

Words failed me at that moment until I nod and stuff the cookies inside of my desk, "Thanks, Neji."

Neji Hyuuga, one my best friends who is also part of a family who has arcades all over Japan along with making deals with game companies to give them arcade version of their video games to give hype to fans. His cousin and I...have some history which thankfully doesn't affect our friendship. Like everyone else so far, Neji is a member of the Gaming Club. Though his games are more like puzzles and riddles than video games, hell he KO himself in fighting game by moving back to much and fell out of the ring.

"Yosh! Naruto are you ready to sweat our youthful times at the arcade later!?" The green jacket student yells as flames appeared around him...I still haven't figured out if that is real or not. Feels real...

This eccentric guy is Rock Lee...I know...I know...he has the hair style too. Besides that little camo, he's a great and nice guy! He's a top martial artist along with the fact he was basically nothing from the beginning, with hard work he's going to become Japan number one fighter. Besides that, he's an amazing dancer and excels any games with sensor connection like Wii consoles.

"Geez, guys can it." My eyes saw spike black hair coming towards us. "Yo, Naruto!"

My best friend since elementary school, Sasuke Uchiha. Kinda a loner type of dude but he's...somewhat nice? Anyway, he comes from well-respected family though their late act like assholes, thankfully Sasuke, his older brother, and mother are the ones I met who aren't like that. Though he is a member of the Gaming Club he has been skipping meetings due to family problems. "Hey, Sasuke. So going home today?"

"Ha, no way. Itachi told me that old man isn't coming today, mom wants me to hang with my friends before his ass comes back." The cool guy didn't fool me, Sasuke was practically flipping with joy.

XXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shrugs as he remembers the conversation with Usagi, "Hey, you guys catch the news about some girl named Sailor V?"

Sasuke raise an eyebrow about that subject, "Sailor? What an anime cosplayer?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, my cousin told me that she's some kind vigilante."

"Ohh, I heard about that girl. My mom said that she fights against some weird people at night." Choji announced as Neji also spoke out.

"To be honest I only heard that name from the Sailor V arcade game. It was a month or two when it arrived before Sailor V appear so it could a hardcore fan." The long haired teen deduces as their teacher came. "Well, we can continue this discussion when we head the arcade see ya!" Rock Lee and Neji wave goodbye to head to their classroom.

"Well off to sleep...zzz...zzz..." Shikamaru instantly went to sleep as his friend Choji secretly ate snacks as the school lesson went on.

Naruto continues to think about the Sailor V character and couldn't help but think it sounded so...awfully familiar.

As class continue Naruto started to take a lesson Shikamaru, "Gonna take a nap."

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO DREAM

XXXXXXXXXX

A white armored and mask man was fighting nearly a hundred other masked armored people, "Fools, you cannot go against Eternal peace! Stop now!" The voice from the armored man yells as he held a survival knife-like weapon. The man upon closer looks was wearing an owl shape helmet with large yellow plated eyes that were a frame to be in an Infinite symbol and had a black cape. His arms were painted with blue flame accents but oddly enough it did seem to look...real...

A man wearing red armor growls, "THIS NOT IN THE NAME OF PEACE, FINAL VENT! DRAGON KICK!" The man slips a card into his dragon shaped gantlet and jumps into the air. Then quickly rushes down to attack the Armored man.

The man scoffs as he spun around the man's attack avoiding it in the last second before stabbing his head! "Join me...or die!"

"JOKER EXTREME!" A two colored armored man with two different voices yelled as the White Armored one jumps up and beheaded them before they jump!

"Who else wants to die?"

"My lord, think about this! You're going to destroy Silver Millennium and everything your mother and sister loved! WHY?!"

The white armor man snaps his fingers as he armors slowly disappear, "Because it is...for...Eternal peace! Gahahahaha!"

XXXXXXXXXX

REAL WORLD

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyes widen at what he just dreamt..."That was so awesome. Huh, maybe I should stop watching so much anime."

DING-DONG

Naruto smiles as he knew school is over, the male stood up and stretch out his limbs. "Alright, let's head to the arcade!"

Shikamaru nods as he and Choji stood up, "Yeah, some fun can make this day less boring."

Sasuke smiles as he already made way to the door, "C'mon let's head there now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

INSIDE THE HYUUGA ARCADE, GAME CENTER CROWN

XXXXXXXXXX

"So I said to her 'Really? Then your boyfriend must be the chick in the relationship!" Naruto finished his joke as the guys laugh at that.

"Ha, I feel bad for the guy." Choji stops laughing as they played the games. "Hey Neji, isn't there any new games yet?"

Neji shook his head as he played a quiz game and was quickly winning, "Unfortunately no, wait actually I think so." The young man looks around and saw who he needed, "Hey Motoki!"

A blonde curly hair young man came towards Neji and the group, "Yes Manager-san?" Mokoti asked the owner of the shop as Neji chuckles.

"Please call me Neji. Anyway, I wanted to asked if there was a new game that I forgot to check." Neji started as Mokoti nods.

"Ah, you're right! It's the same one from Sailor V, I think."

Naruto smiles as he felt happy to play a new game, "Sweet, Motoki, what is it?"

The worker points to a small crowd that was around to arcade systems, "Masked Knights Battle Royal. Kinda of hard to master for a fighting game."

Naruto grins as he rushed to the game placing a token on the corner of the screen, "Dibs on next game!"

Mokoti chuckles before looking at his boss, "Excited is he?"

"Heh, you know no idea Motoki-san. He is the best gamer for fighting games." Sasuke said as Naruto started his turn. The black haired teen looks back at another blonde male, "So what's the story about the game?"

"Kinda like Sailor V, but a bit different. The game's story is that you play as one of many characters. Ah, look Naruto choose his!"Mokoti pointed at Naruto who chooses his avatar.

"HENSHIN!" A shadow figure yells as he held a white object and place it on his belt, "ETERNAL!"

Naruto gasps as his character appear in white armor, "This is so cool!" he shouts happily as he played.

"Naruto~!" Naruto looks away from the game to see his cousin Usagi coming in the arcade.

"Over here cuz! And rocking the game!"

"NEW CHALLENGER!"

Naruto eyes look back to see another character appeared before his own, "CYCLONE JOKER!" This one was odd due to it two symmetrical colors black on the left side and green on the right side.

"Ooh, someone in trouble if their planning on fighting against Naruto," Usagi said knowing her cousin's skill were great in fighting games.

"FIGHT!"

Naruto tilted the joystick as he taps a few buttons, his avatar flicks his cape and pointed at the enemy, "Now...Welcome to your Eternal Hell!"

The opponent stood still for a second before the character chuckles flicking his left hand, "Now, count up to your sins!"

Naruto rapidly presses buttons making his hero fight the other one as his opponent actually kept up with his insane combos. "Damn, he's pretty good!"

However Naruto life meter hit zero shocking everyone including the blonde player! "Special Finisher!" The game yells as Naruto's opponent character touch their belt taking out an object before setting it to side, "Maximum Drive:" The hero jumps high up and proceeded to drop kick Naruto's defeated character, "JOKER EXTREME!" The hero body split into two part and strike down his Eternal character.

Naruto eyes widen when he heard the title for technique as his character was destroyed in the explosion. "I lost..."

"Continue?" The game said though to Naruto it might as well be a slap in the face. He inserted another coin as he replayed against his opponent. This time, he beat them, "Special Finisher!"

Naruto clicks and fumbles around until he unlock one of them, his character pulls out his knife and glowed white before creating a slash of energy! "ETERNAL DAMNATION!"

Sasuke smiles as he pats his friends shoulder, "Nice job, sore loser."

"More like great job." A female voice said as Naruto look forward to seeing the person who plays against him. She was a pretty cute girl with white hair and brown hair. She wore a white dress shirt that had a black vest with copper colored buttons and wore a filly long gray skirt. "Not many people can actually get even with me.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl who laughs

"Sorry, I'm Rai. I'm the person who made this game." The now named Rai said softly petting her arcade game.

Neji came towards her with shock eyes, "You made that while you're so young?"

"Hehehe, yup! I made this game in order to find ertain players who can be a challenge for me. Ohh, here Naruto! A prize for getting even against moi." The girl digs in her skirt pocket to pull out a long USB drive that was colored black and purple. Rai passes it to Naruto with a whimsical smile, "This is one of the prizes you can acquire from my game."

Naruto looks at the toy and he clicks on the gray button, "JOKER!" After chuckling from it Rai spoke again.

"It also doubles as a Flash Drive for your school needs. Oh my, I need to go now." The girl leaves as she bows to the people

Naruto smiles as he pockets his new item as he looks at his friends, "Who wants to beat me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

TWO HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking to his home with his friends, Usagi and her friend Naru went home an hour earlier. Not able to witness Naruto gaining two more flash drives both different one blue that said 'Trigger' and a silver one that was named 'Metal'. "Hehehe, nice haul today, eh guys?"

Sasuke nods before looking at his friend, "Hey...I was thinking that maybe you should get a girlfriend."

"Sasuke." Naruto sighs out in annoyance.

Neji looks at the blonde with a calm look, "I agree with Uchiha-san. We all are dating, Sasuke is going out with Sakura, I'm with Tenten, Choji is dating that Karui girl from another school and even Rock Lee also is going out with someone...no offense man.

Rock Lee waves it off as Naruto sighs once more, "Look, I believe in love at first sight...or something like that. I'm not interested in dating at the moment."

"C'mon, at least, listen. Our upperclassmen Samui often asks if you're single or how you are doing. There's also that well-known kendo captain from all girls school in the town over. You have a lot of admirers Naruto." Choji said as Naruto throws his fist in the air comically

"I don't care~! Look, guys, I'm touch you care enough to try to find me some potential girls. But not now, please understand that." Naruto politely begs his friends as they gave up. "Well, it's time for me to go home see ya."

Naruto run quickly to his home so he can practice his martial arts, "I'm home, don't make dinner for me. I already grab something to eat back home."

The blonde enters his room as he throws his school bag on his bed along with his jacket. The boy places his new trophies on his desk, "Well time to sleep- what...the...hell...?"

Naruto asked himself when he took a look outside to see Usagi running with a black cat...in some kinda odd sailor uniform with an extra small skirt. "What kind of mushrooms did that restaurant put on my burger?" after shaking that out of his head, the blonde grabs his jacket. He looks at his desk and grab the flash drives, "Dammit. Usagi you better not get in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE CITY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continues to tail after his cousin as she went into a jewelry store, "Why is heading in there?" before he can go to answer his question he turns to see a monster! "Holy crap!"

"AGH! No one will stop my mistress plans to find the Silver Crystal." The monster roars as Naruto took a closer look at it. It was covered in crystals as it had the body of demonic bear, "Die!"

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Naruto reacted to the new voice order as he felt a burning sense on his skin before feeling a hand pulling on his own, "Fellow me..."

Naruto felt the ground as he ran before he and the person stop, "Hey, you can open your eyes."

The gamer did and gasped when he saw the person who help him, "Rai?!"

The girl twirls as she nods, "Yo!" her face turns serious when she passes Naruto a belt. "Listen put that on the demon is coming!"

"What?! A demon?! You're kidding right?" Naruto shouted as Rai looks at him with fear yet filled with determination...

"Okay, I know you're scared and Naruto please believe in me, my friend, I am too. But if we don't stop right here and now, it's going to attack that blonde chick. Are you going to let that happen?" The game designer asked Naruto who gave a seriously determine look.

"What do I need to do?"

"Put on the belt and slip in the Joker Gaia Memory Drive in the left slot," Rai said as she places a red device on her waist causing a metal ring snake around her then slip in a green flash drive in the right slot. "Fellow me..."

The boy copies her actions and places the Joker drive in, "We're...going to survive right?"

The girl nods as the demon found them, "Just trust me...aibou."

"Partner?" Naruto question as the demon laughs.

"HAHAHA! Two for one special! After I gobble you up, this city will belong to my queen!"

Naruto points at the monster, "Alright, I won't allow you to hurt my city. No one will be ruled over by anyone...except for the government but it's good...enough!" The male lamely finished as Rai smirks.

"If you think we will lay down...you're greatly mistaken. Henshin!" The girl yells as she pushes the belt as she fainted.

Naruto looks down as his belt now have the green flash drive...he push it in as the belt glowed. "CYCLONE JOKER!"

Naruto's body was slowly getting cover by black and green armor when it finished he look exactly like the character from the game he played. "Now...count up your sins!"

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY, NARUTO'S HOME

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wakes up as he yelled, "Whoa that was a weird dream...no more burgers after video games."

"Dude...go back to sleep!"

"Sorry, I just had a weird dream that we...AHHHH!" Naruto yells as he saw Rai sleeping next to him!

Kushina and Minato came wielding a pan and shotgun! "OKAY?! WHO IS TRYING TO ME UNWANTED GRANDBABIES?! I WANT THEM BUT ONLY WHEN MY BOY IS READY!" Kushina roars pumping the powerful firearm in her mitts.

"And I'm here to make sure my wife isn't going to kill our son in the process of killing said rapist!" Minato yells out holding pan like a shield.

Naruto points at his bed where Rai is who was stretching out her body like a cat, "Waste of time~!" she sings as Kushina release a breath of air.

"Okay, perimeter secured! Back to making breakfast! Follow me Master Chief Minato!" Kushina raises her gun as she walk back downstairs.

Minato pats his son's head, "It was just a nightmare kiddo. Wait…KUSHINA HAS A SHOTGUN!?" The older blonde rushes as Naruto shakily look at Rai as she was combing her hair.

"OI! Why didn't they see you?" The spiky head male said as the girl smirks.

"This is why!" As she said that Rai floated in the air.

"A GHOST?!" Naruto whispers loudly as the girl giggles and shook her head.

"No, I'm…well…not entirely sure myself. But I can tell you this…" Rai step back into the ground and walk forward to him and stop at healthy distance. "Listen I'm a guardian of this city for as long as I can remember."

Naruto eyes seemed full of confusion, "Against what?"

"Demon, aliens, anything that could be supernatural threat to this city…but here's the problem. I can't fight them myself. I need you," Rai asked Naruto who took a deep breath.

"Last night happen?...Holy Mother of Kami…" Naruto asked as the girl in front of him nods. "Why are they coming here?"

"Well, they're after a magic stone. I dunno what it does, but if they get their slimy, dirty hands on that. Humanity is gonna die ya'know?" Rai said speaking informally from her early professional tone.

"Really…alright, what's the plan and why is this happening?"

"Okay…well…uhh…" Rai tries to explain but was at a loss for words. "Alright…Naruto you and me are Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Rider?" Naruto echoed as his partner nods.

"Yes, a long time ago, humanity was actually able to use certain powers to create armored knights for justice. Kamen Riders, but one day there was a huge war, sadly it killed most of the Kamen Riders…I don't know who the Riders fought but it was said that they betray the human race." Rai solemnly said as Naruto nods for her to continue. "But some people like me, have found some belts and the powers to bring Kamen Rider powers out once more. However my belt…needs two people to use this particular one."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked as he saw in his hand the belt he used last night.

Rai shrugs before continuing the speech, "It was created like that, and this is the only one I have on me that is able to work with me. But now you too, since it choose you. So please listen, demons are looking for this Silver Crystal to destroy the world. Can you lend your assistance? Will you join me on my quest?" She pleaded and gave her hand.

"How many times I have to say it?" Naruto shook his head with a light smile. "Alright. We're partners."

"Alright, my name is Rai Kawaguchi! It's great to meet you Naruto!" The girl said as Naruto nods.

The blonde pats her head, "Likewise, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, please to meet ya! So what's our first mission?"

"We have three goals…find four more Kamen Riders and…defeat the Sailor Guardians!" Rai said with an angry look.

 _ **CHAPTER 0: HENSHIN**_

 _ **Azure Queen: Hehehe, haha! I hope you like that Naruto is now a Kamen Rider. Now before you get confuse listen well. Usagi and the Sailor Moon girl are still there but this is Naruto side of the story. Basically while Usagi/Sailor Moon will meet her friends the other Sol Sailor Moon Guardians…Naruto will be getting his own Kamen Rider team! Later they would meet and from the ending things won't be good. So please bare with me as we continue this story!**_

 _ **Also, Naruto and Usagi will not be paired up she will paired up with Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask. And Venus with someone else, to make things intresting.**_

 _ **So here's a quiz which Kamen Rider does Naruto have? If you can guess this leave it in your review or a PM me! Now for the first Winner will get five answers to any questions to this story, second and third place will get three answers.**_

 _ **Now please have a good day/night/morning/afternoon and review if you can please! Ja ne, and wish me and Azure King luck as we will to you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azure Queen: Yo, I made the second chapter fast and added 1000+ more words than last time for the reviews you all gave me thanks! please give this story reviews so others will and then more chapters will be updated...thank you!  
**_

 _ **Well, as King would say Q and A time…**_

 _ **Hanmac: Yes, Venus is already pair with someone before hand sorry.**_

 _ **Kazutoxx123: yes he will but also more than those six Memories.**_

 _ **Blazedragon94: Rai is a OC**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify: He has a harem check chapter one's author's note to who is in it.**_

 _ **ENJOY THIS HARD WORK CHAPTER**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

Naruto was looking at Rai who just spoke again, "Understand?"

"Wait, you only said two of them...what's the third?" The new Kamen Rider said to the white haired girl.

"The third isn't really important at the moment, but it's the Xtreme Memory. It's the best upgrade for our form...but as long as we have more teammates and defeat the Sailor Scouts we won't need it."

"Alright, so now what?" Naruto asked the girl as she walks to the door.

The girl shows him the belt, "Training. We need to get some practice for our Kamen Rider form!"

Naruto nods before opening the door, "Alright, MOM! I'M SKIPPING SCHOOL!"

"OKAY! TRY NOT TO DIE!" Kushina yells as her son left the house.

"Rai, follow me. Fortunately, I have a place we can train for awhile." Naruto said as the girl nod passing through walls and objects. "Wait...if you're some ghost how come I saw you yesterday?"

"Oh, this is why..." Rai pulls out her Cyclone Gaia Memory as she clicks it, "CYCLONE!"

...

But she was still there now with the belt equip, "See? I have a body." she touches a pole next to her as she tries to push it. "I...only be able to be seen as this Memory is active but after ten minutes of constant use...it will eject from the Drive belt."

The boy nod as he was satisfied with that answer, "So again if our Kamen Rider form is the only one that needs two people to use it, what about others?"

Rai pulls out her Cyclone Memory as she spoke, "Well, they need one person. They usually are like ours, belts with the power to change people into Kamen Riders. But they need certain people; the power of Kamen Rider isn't willing to give themselves to regular folk...I think…"

"That's why you made the game!" Naruto deduced the point of the game.

Rai show a hand doing a 'kinda' motion, "Somewhat, there some people who can get it without being chosen. But we'll cross that metaphorical bridge when it happens."

The blonde sweatdrop, "Kinda irresponsible are ya?"

"A bit...but the worse that can happen is they have it, so whenever we need to use it, I can snap my fingers to bring it back," Rai reassure her partner.

"Actually, how did you get all of them? That's the biggest thing that's bugging me."

Rai stops moving as she gains a sad smile, "Dunno..."

"Huh? Wait, you said-"

Rai cuts off Naruto, "I know, that I've been protecting here for a long as I remember. Which in truth, I remember only like two years ago. But it's not all of them, sadly I only have a few for you and our soon to be comrades."

The Uzumaki looks at the girl and walks towards her unmoving frame, "Sorry...I didn't mean to offend ya."

The white haired girl laughs it off, "It's fine. Anyway, are we there yet?"

Naruto grins as he points at their location, "Oh yeah! There!"

Rai's eyes took notice of a traditional Japanese shrine, "Huh...why here?"

"You'll see...YO OLD GEEZER! YOU DEAD YET?!" Naruto yells as an old man with a big bushy mustache appeared laughing.

The old man walks towards Naruto as he spoke, "Ah, Naruto my boy! What are you doing here? I gave you pay week until Sunday!

Naruto hugs Rai close to her body as he gains look full of hope, "Hey, I need a favor."

"Hoo, this is odd, but I shall listen. What do you need, young man?"

"Well, this girl here!" "EEP!" Naruto presents Rai to the shrine owner as he resumes speaking. "Needs to know how to fight properly. I mean look at this! She could be one easily defeated by a wet noodle!" The blonde rolls up the girls dress shirt sleeve. To show unblemished pearly white skin though small and thin like a stick.

"HEY~!" Rai complains as her partner continues.

"So may we use the backyard to train?" Naruto requested as the old man nods.

"It's alright with me; I was going to some stores. Please wait until Rei-chan comes back from school, good luck young lady." The old man said walking off while throwing Naruto the keys to what he needs.

The two walk towards the shrine as Naruto decided to explain, "That old man is my boss, I work here on my days when I don't have my club meetings." Rai nods to that she see notice a locked door and Naruto use the keys he old gave him. "Anyway, he used to be a martial artist before being a priest here. So he sometimes let me train here when I ask."

The Joker Memory user continues to fiddle with lock, "He knows I skip school, so I just look after the house until his granddaughter returns...there!" Naruto unlocked the door as he reveals a large training room for dojos.

"Wow..."

The blonde chuckled as he claps his hands, "Alright what do we need to do?"

Rai pulls out her Cyclone Gaia Memory and summons the belt, "Let's perform Kamen Rider...W!"

Naruto nods as he brought his own, "Last time it was...right, Henshin!" "Henshin!" Rai also yells out as they instantly and then together in perfect synchronization. Naruto pushed down the Gaia Memories, "CYCLONE JOKER!"

Rai body faded as Naruto's gain armor over his own, the body was armored with a metal line splitting the two colors it had from the middle. Its left side was green with a small silver cape attached to its back while its right was black and purple. "Whoo, this time, it was easier to form." The right eye of the helmet glowed as Rai's voice spoke.

"Wait...Rai where are you?!" The Kamen Rider looks around as he heard Rai's giggling.

"Okay, hold on. W (Double) like I said before needs to two Riders to use it. It's a mind and body, my mind is now joined with yours in W. Understand? We're together in this form, so ready?" Rai asked her partner as Naruto throws a fist slowly and clinches his hand.

"I don't feel any different." Naruto simply states as he could feel Rai bowing her head in annoyance. "What?"

"Don't you have rock tiles or something for karate?" Rai asked as Naruto nods walking to get them. "Make sure you get twice the amount you can break."

Naruto groans from being ordered but did what she told him twenty solid rock tiles, "Now what?"

"Break them, chop them and see what I mean!" Rai urge the Kamen Rider Joker side of W.

Naruto raises both hands and slams them down to the tiles as they without effort cleave right them all without any problem! "Whoa! That's awesome; I never could do that so easily!"

"W gives you an increase of strength since you're the body while I get an increased of my mind. Any holds on for this!" Rai shouted with excitement, Naruto's left arm started to move on its own. It took out Cyclone Memory as it put in a new one! After securing it place it tilted the belt it yells, "LUNA JOKER!"

"Whoa! We have more powers?!" Naruto shout out in surprise as his left arm pick up a shattered tile then throwing it in the air!

"Catch it, now! Left hand only!"

Naruto proceed with the command and stretch his arm to see it act like a rubber band, "HOLY CRAP!"

The boy brings in his hand as he yells, "What was that?"

Rai took control of Naruto's left arm to tap the memory and take it out, "Luna Memory, the memory of Illusions. It has weird stretching and bending abilities. Power down..." Naruto arm's push the belt drivers together to return to normal where Rai appear in front of him.

Naruto saw she pull out three Memory Drives, they said Cyclone, Luna, and Heat. "These are mine, the left half of Kamen Rider W aka the mind. It has elemental properties, show me yours."

Naruto pull out his Joker, Trigger, and Metal memory drive, "These?"

"With these we can have nine different combinations, Trigger allows us to use a gun, Joker better close combat technique and power, and Metal allows us to use a staff with the knowledge to use it."

Naruto looks at the Gaia Memory and smiles, "So...which one is first?"

XXXXXXXXXX

SEVEN HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gasps as he tried to lift himself, "So much...pain!"

"Whelp...I'm going to heaven," Rai said as she started to float before falling flat on her face. "I guess god doesn't want me yet...well...that was unexpected. So you know how this Kamen Rider works now?"

Naruto nods after successfully placing himself to a wall to lean on, "Nine different forms..." he recited as the blonde found the energy to stand up.

Rai floated as well before a ringing noise was heard, "That's mine." The girl explains as her phone was taken out. "Huh, it seems that someone is playing the Kamen Rider game rather well. Maybe a new ally, mind if the check I out?"

Naruto nods as pulled out a pocket watch to check the time, "Sure, I'll come soon Rei should be coming now."

The girl smiles as she flew away to head towards Neji's family arcade while Naruto cleans up his mess. After making sure it was clean when he found the room, Naruto locked the door then sat down on the steps of the shrine.

As he waited he pulled out the Joker Memory and wonders out loud, "I was chosen...? Then who else can be Kamen Riders?"

"Naruto-san?"

The new hero looks to see a young school girl who was looking at him. "Rei-chan," Naruto said standing up in attention. Naruto took a long look at the girl, Rei is a teenage girl with long black hair and light purple eyes. Her body was slender and well curved that would make others think she was older especially the way she stands with confidence. Unlike the other school uniforms Naruto has seen, her school uniform was very stylish, classy, and reflected the elite status of her private school.

The two faces of the only people slowly gain a blush..."What are you doing here? Grandfather told me that you have paid break."

"I do, until Sunday. I just help train someone." Naruto explains to the girl who nods. "I'll go now, see you when I see ya!"

The girl waves to Naruto...before she looks at her wrist which had a bad burn that was almost healed..."Please be careful."

XXXXXXXXXX

ARCADE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the arcade to see Shikamaru playing the Kamen Rider game, "Yo Shika!"

The genius looks away as he gave a quick nod, "Hey, skip school again?"

Naruto chuckles taking the seat next to Shikamaru, "Never see you play my kind of games."

"Stress relief, I have to go to a stupid cram school. Such a drag man." The lazy kid said as he made his Kamen Rider dash away unimportant enemies.

Naruto gave a confused look, "Wait, you're the national top student in high school. Why are YOU of all people learning in a cram school?"

"I never said I was going to learn...I'm heading there to teach," Shikamaru explains, "My mother is complaining that I've been doing nothing more so than usual. So she told me to get a part-time job at the Crystal Seminar school. Oh, secret door." Shikamaru said in mild surprise as he fought the last boss early.

Naruto nods as he saw a group of people as he look to his friend, "I'll be back, want a drink or ice cream?"

"Get me some Green Tea."

"YOLO." Naruto joked before walking towards the crowd.

He saw a blue haired girl wearing glass...she look extremely cute causing the blonde male to blush slightly. "Naru-chan!" Naruto saw his cousin waving at him.

"Hey, cuz."

"Did you see Mizuno? She's going get the highest score possible on Sailor V!" Usagi loudly cheered as Naruto smiles at the girl enthusiasm.

Usagi hugs her new friend after she beat the game, "You did Ami!" The blonde male enjoys the scene as Usagi brought the blue haired girl, "Ami-chan, this is my older cousin, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

"Ah...hello..." Ami said as Naruto smiled...then gave her his hand.

"Likewise."

Ami politely took his hand before both saw a flash!

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Naruto eyes widen when his vision saw wasn't an arcade center but now a white sandy beach with a sparkling light blue ocean. The blonde notice the white armored Kamen Rider, however, Naruto's can only see his back...he was laughing, but unlike last time it wasn't evil or out of spite. It was soft and kind, "Hey, I was just saying if I had the chance to rename this armor name I would have gone with Infinite like how cool I am!"_

 _The girl beside him giggles before sighing woefully, "If only we didn't have this stupid war...Eternal please, stop the humans from waging war."_

 _"I cannot...forgive me, Lady Mercury. As long as their armor is upon my chest, I will continue to fight."_

 _Naruto saw the man stand up to took off his helmet then drops it onto the ground, "However, should my brother, the prince should ask of me to bring peace I shall...it's time to return to our kingdoms. Though the sorrow maybe sweet...we must part."_

 _The girl nods showing her face to be...MIZUNO?!_

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE ARCADE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shook his head to see Ami who also seemed to space out; did they see the same thing?

"Uhh...how long are two going to hold hands?" Rai appeared with Shikamaru in tow.

Naruto and blue haired girl flinch from each other as they quickly offer apologies to one another.

The blonde walked away from his cousin and her new friend. Usually, he doesn't mind hanging out with his adorable cousin...but now he feels uneasy for some reason.

The three older students went to a vending machine as Naruto bought two ice coffees and Shikamaru green tea. After passing them he looks at what Shikamaru was holding, "What's that?"

The lazy teen passes Naruto a belt with two handles and red Gaia Memory, "Is this?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend gave me a prize when I broke the fastest record on clearing the game."

Rai nods, "Thirty-eight minutes and 38 seconds. So I gave the appropriate one to him...I'M NOT DATING NARUTO!" The girl explained then yells in embarrassment as Naruto took her to a more private area to talk. "What?"

"Is Shikamaru a Kamen Rider?" Naruto quickly asked the girl of Kamen Rider W's right side.

She looks around as she pulls out her Cyclone Memory as she floated again, "Just listen, he is. Don't ask me how I know, but that skill reminds me of yours. So I gave him a belt and Kamen Rider power."

Naruto groans before returning back to his friend, "Hey, so you're going now?"

"Yeah, such a drag...hopefully I got the class who were forced to be there. See ya at school, oh here." Shikamaru throws Naruto the belt and Gaia Memory. "Keep them, if mom found out I was playing instead of preparing she'll tan my ass."

"Wait-" Naruto tries to stop his friend as he was too late. "Damn!"

Rai bit her lower lip, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything at the moment let's- oof!" Naruto fell on his behind when a male bumped into him. "Hey watch it!"

The person looks back to surprise Naruto that who push him was a girl. Her face was covered with a fur lined hood that was attached to a crimson leather jacket; the woman had light golden hair that was long to reach her back. Though it was cut in hime style giving her an air of royalty and with her unnerving stare, it was like she was a queen. Her pants were black skinny jeans that clung to her body almost sinfully. "Gomen..."

Naruto face turns semi-serious, "Look, it was an accident but be careful of your surroundings."

The girl nods before putting on shades, "Noted..." and went towards the game she wanted

Naruto left as Rai flew next to him; however the Joker user looks at Rai, "Up for more training?"

"Sure!"

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY, MORNING, HINO SHRINE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was cleaning the training room with a physical Rai, "Man, so where's the monsters? Two days of no action is annoying!" The good dress girl shouted as Naruto practice a spin kick.

"Hey, whatever happened to the one that made us form W the first time?" Naruto asked as Rai pulled out a shining clear Gaia Memory and click the button. "JEWEL!"

The girl smiles as she passes it to Naruto, "That was a rouge Gaia Memory, sometimes Kamen Rider powers will forcibly use a host. It will make them into demons though it happens very rarely it still can be a problem. But now we got a new Memory for me!"

Naruto looks at the Jewel Memory before tossing it back to his partner, "I'm glad mom allow me to stay here overnight."

"I have a finally she was thinking of something else," Rai said as she noticed the time. "Hey, you should be going to school."

"What about you? Do you want to come?" Naruto asked the girl who knows she has responsibilities to other things and wonder if he should take another day off.

Rai shook her head, "No need, I'm scouting out for more potential Riders. Don't forget to return Shikamaru-sun's Kamen Rider belt." She requests before pulling her memory and belt off. "I'll be going now! Be careful on the way to school!"

When Rai left the room Naruto pick up his school jacket and went outside to see the old priest granddaughter, "Naruto, where's your...friend?" Rei asked as Naruto chuckles before patting her head.

"She had an important meeting to go."

Rei swats Naruto's hand away with a pout, "Stop that! I'm not a little girl."

"Heh, sorry. You remind me of my cousin that's all." Naruto compliments then resume patting her, not knowing that it wasn't a good thing.

"That's all?" Rei whispers silently almost painfully as Naruto walk down the stairs to the city. "Wait!"

"Huh? What is it?" The blonde asked the girl who looks slightly red.

Rei shyly pulls on her school bag as she looks meekly on the ground, "If...you're not too busy...can you help me study? I wish to go Konoha High School, but my Math and English need improving."

Naruto smiles at her offer, "Sure, I'm not sure how much I can help you, but I will do my best! But...why my school?"

Rei eyes darted away from Naruto curious ones as she lied, "Because I wish to widen my perspective. That is all…"

"Hmm, sure! I'll come around tomorrow if Rai is cool with it, bye!" Naruto said running down as the girl stood there alone smiling sweetly…

"Thank you…"

XXXXXXXXXX

AFTER SCHOO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was reading at the school library, "Hmmm…" The blonde was reading certain books about mythological heroes. "There…"The blonde took out a pen and notebook as he wrote down what he saw, "The earliest civilization was called the Mesopotamians. The Epic Poems of Gilgamesh often told how he was Godly he was due to his being and great feats."

"Studying hard?"

Naruto turns to see his upperclassmen Samui Kumo, "Oh, hey senpai."

The girl took a seat next to him and grabs his book, "Mesopotamia culture? Why are you reading on this? History class isn't going to cover this when you're in my year."

"I was…trying to see if there are any other and hopefully earlier civilizations," Naruto admitted due to his natural curiosity from Rai telling him that humanity lost their first one from a war with the moon.

Samui giggles as she sat her elbows and more impressive chest on the table, "Then you should give up, there's nothing else earlier than that."

Naruto sighs as he look at his notes nothing was good from his research and Rai wasn't here so he was stumped. "I see."

"Hey…are you doing anything this Sunday?" Samui asked out of the blue as Naruto blushed but remember that he needs to help Rai so he can't make plans ahead of time.

"Samui, I'm not going on a date. I…have something to do." Naruto declares as he stood up rudely though he wasn't trying to do it.

"Sure, if you ever need help I'm always here," Samui yelled not caring about getting scolded by the Librarians.

Naruto looks to see Shikamaru napping in the nonfiction section of the library, "Hey Shika, how was the cram school."

The lazy genius sighs, "It was such a hassle, I don't want to go but if I don't mom break out a frying pan."

"Ha, oh well." Naruto jokes before sitting down and look at Shikamaru, "Hey is there any civilization earlier than Mesopotamia?"

"Huh?...Well, technical no, but it is said that earth might have even more early civilization before Mesopotamia…though with how the earth crust is so deep now it's nearly impossible unless you some kind of dude made from nothing but memories." The next possible

XXXXXXXXXX

IN A ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

XXXXXXXXXX

"ACHOO!" A boy holding a book sneezes as he wipes his nose. "Odd…could this be a the famous when someone is talking behind your back?"

"Oh, Philip! I said we have to go, a hard-boiled detective has standards ya'know!" A boy wearing a fedora hat yells at his partner before getting hit in the head by a small woman with a green slipper.

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK TO OUR HEROES

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chuckles as he nods, "Well, whatever, see ya."

"Oh wait; here take that away from me." The Nara male gave Naruto a disk that said Crystal Disk. "If my mother finds that on me, I will have no time to nap man!"

"Sure, here." Naruto passes him the belt and Gaia Memory. "Just…keep that on your person alright? Might be lucky."

After getting a promise from the kid Naruto went back to his home where Rai was sitting in front of, "Rai? What are you doing here?"

The girl cries comically jumping onto Naruto, "I didn't know where your school was~! AHHHHH, wahhhhhhhh~!" The girl sobs loudly to the point that glass could be vibrating from her sheer loudness.

"OKAY! GET OFF!" Naruto pushes the girl off him who continues to sniff slightly. "Seriously, come on." Naruto lifts her up as they enter his home. "Hey, I'm back! Hope you didn't call the cops like last time."

"SHE WAS A YANDERE!"

"DIDN'T MEAN SHE WANTED TO CUT MY HEAD AND HAV E SEX WITH MY BODY!"

"IT DOES! I WATCH SHUFFLE AND MIRAI NIKKI, THOSE CHICKS ARE BATSHIT CRAZY!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!"

Rai giggles at the joke between mother and son, "You guys are so silly."

The two Kamen Riders went to Naruto's room as he pulled out the Crystal Disk and grab his laptop to put the disk in, "Let's see what's making Shika so agitated."

The two halves look to see standard questions for high schoolers as Naruto types a bit more, "Hmm, weird. There's nothing that Nara should be annoyed about."

Rai's eyes became narrowed as she took the laptop from her partner to her hands and quickly hit nodes at an impossible pace. She stops when both sides of W heard from the laptop, "IT must be found…the Silver Crystal!"

"Whoa, what is this?" Naruto said as the screen was acting a bit odd as the voice was replaced with a new one.

"You finally found out my brothers and sisters? Come get the kids if you can."

Naruto grabs his jacket once more and leaps to his window, "C'mon Rai!"

The girl follows him as she couldn't help but thought, "That voice…it can't be…"

After a few minutes of looking for the right building, Naruto looks to see two guards standing by the door until a blonde woman pass them, "Tch, this is bad. I can't go around them!"

"Naruto, Henshin time!" Rai offers as her partner nods.

The two stood by each other as they summon their belts and place their Gaia Memories and shouted, "HENSHIN! CYCLONE JOKER!"

"Okay, now what?" Naruto asked as the Joker side eye glowed.

Rai voice was confident as she said only one word, "Jump…"

Naruto sighs as he knows that she was going to be like this for a while, "Let's gooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!" Naruto yells as he reaches the height of the building and landed on it. "…Mind explaining that Rai?"

"Cyclone Joker, has air powers remember? We can use it to get a higher jump to anywhere especially with your leg strength." Rai explain as Naruto busted the door leading to the building. "Alright let's find Shikamaru and the students than break the demon in half!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto agreed as he heard groaning from the corner. "Who's there?"

"Naruto? Ughh, I need help!"

Naruto rushed to see Shikamaru bleeding badly on the floor, "Shikamaru! What happen?" The Kamen Rider helps the genius lean to the wall.

"Some crazy bitch came in asking me if I knew where Double or something was. Then she offers me a bug for a snack!" The boy coughs, "I said no and the chick drop kicks me! I landed on something sharp which made me bleed for a while before I stop it."

"That was-"Hi~…"

Shikamaru face pales as he pointed to the woman standing behind Naruto, "THAT'S HER!"

"Want one?" The woman was wearing a gothic lolita dress as she took out a grasshopper and ate it!

"You're dead!" Naruto roars rushing towards her as the woman back flips from the Kamen Rider before pulling out a Gaia Memory.

"No way!" Rai's voice slip out as she saw the woman's stabs herself with the USB!

"HOPPER…" The woman expertly slips in her Memory as her body now was covered in a bug like armor that was black and purple! "…Hopper…"

Naruto growls as he throws a punch to the woman who spins around to give a quick jab to his stomach though it was enough to throw to a classroom destroying the wall!, "Ugh, that's it!" Naruto jumps back to sweep-kick the woman who somersaulted in the air when her feet pointed to the ceiling she kicks off to increase the force of her punch that connected to Naruto!

"Ugh, she's fast!" Naruto yells as he jumps back from the woman attack. "I don't think I can keep up her in a small area."

"Speed…*gasp* Shikamaru, we need your help!" Rai yells to the genius who nods.

"What?! Tell me!"

"The belt, listen to your heart and use it!" Rai said as she and Naruto continue to attack the woman!

"What?" The Nara looks at the Memory he won from the girl at the arcade. "Dammit, this is such…heh, well in for a penny, in for a pound with Naruto." Shikamaru chuckles as he placed the belt on his waist and saw the metal band circle around him. "Hope this isn't a joke…" He took a single deep breath before saying, "HENSHIN!"

He pressed the button as everyone heard, "ACCEL!" Shikamaru quickly grabs the handle and twist it fast, "ACCEL!" Suddenly red glowing pistons were around him as he felt new energy entering his being! It quick flashes his body now dons red armor that was heavy with an engine-like attachment on his back and a helmet with blue one-way glass that had an A-like symbol! "This is…pretty…cool…" Shikamaru says as he looks at Kamen Rider W.

"Now what?"

Naruto shouted as he was punch again by the woman/bug! "How about leading a hand?"

Shikamaru runs in incredibly fast pace as he punches the woman, "Get off my friend!" The woman tries to punch the Nara who slips behind, "Right here~!"

Again she tried to attack him by using a kick, however, he already dodge it to help Naruto on his feet. "Hey, if I can hold her still can you beat her?"

"Rai?" Naruto asked as the girl confirmed it.

"Naruto switch to Heat Trigger!" Rai suggested as the boy nods quickly switching two Memories at the same time. "HEAT TRIGGER!"

W's Cyclone side was now completely red and the other was blue with the hand of that side held a gun! Naruto places his two triggers into the slot of the gun as he looks at Shikamaru, "Alright…ready?"

"Yeah!"

The red Kamen Rider ran towards the woman who jumps back as the two exchange blows, the Nara use heavy blows as his enemy was push back from the force. When she stumbled from a particular hit the genius took advantage of it and sweep her feet!

The bug-armored female was able to quickly stand back up from that problem but Shikamaru already was behind her and twisted her arms into a hold, "I got her! Naruto now!"

"Hope this works…hmmm, hey Rai mind naming this one?" Naruto asked as locked on the person.

"How about-?" The two pulled the triggers as a torrent of flames dash towards the woman they were fighting!

Shikamaru lets go of the demon as he didn't want to join the girl cremation, "Double Maximum Drive: TRIGGER EXPLOSION!"

The blast hit directly at the torso of he bug eating woman as she screams in pain before a loud explosion send Shikamaru and Naruto outside and the pavement of the street. "...Ow..." Shikamaru lamely groans as he stood up slowly powering down his Kamen Rider armor.

Naruto also returns to normal though he was bit more roughed up than his friend, "Whoa...that hurt"

"Naruto, never do that again," Rai said as she floating besides him witnessing the building that was collapsing from the power. "For many...many...MANY reasons."

"So mind telling me what's going on now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

IN NARUTO'S HOUSE

XXXXXXXXXX

"And so that's why we have to fight," Naruto explained everything that Rai told him...with Rai also helping if he forgot something.

Shikamaru nods, "So...demons or whatever are causing havoc in our hometown. I can get my head around that, but you" He pointed at Rai who was sitting on her partner's bed. "Why do you want to have more Kamen Riders and defeat these sailor scouts?"

The girl sighs, "Like Naruto explain, the first human civilization was destroyed and lost."

"I know, but the way you sound so proud of the Riders, means it wasn't something like a war...was it?" The Nara corners Rai causing her make a fist.

"Yeah...a long time ago the moon and Earth were enemies for many years. The one for created all the Kamen Riders powers gave humans even footing against the Moon. However, the prince of the earth wanted peace. So he asked his younger brother, who was the creator of Kamen Riders, to stop fighting."

Naruto leans interested at this new information, "Wait, then that meant Earth made a peace treaty with its enemy?"

"That's right, soon it turn out the creator was actually the long lost son of Silver Millennium empire. For half a decade it was peaceful..." Rai smiles gently from her words as if she experience them herself. "But unfortunately, it didn't last, a malicious force control the human race. The Kamen Riders weren't controlled due to our suits and willpower, and fought our own race."

Shikamaru face look grim, "Let me guess, the moon took advantage of this and killed everyone?"

The girl of W shook her head to dismiss that theory, "No, it was more complicated, the malicious force wanted two things the creator and The Silver Crystal. So every single Kamen Riders banded together to protect him, though it was sadly pointless in the very end. Half of the Riders forces were defeated barely by sundown. The creator and those who survive fled to the Moon, then the Queen of the Silver Millennium castle use a power to seal the malicious entity away. But it destroyed both kingdoms and humanity lost its first history to start again!" Rai slams her hands on the desk enraged from remembering the final days. "It because of them I lost so much."

Shikamaru looks at Naruto's partner with a suspicious look, "You're from the original Riders...aren't you?"

Kawaguchi Rai eyes widen in fear, "How did-"

"The way you know such information along with the anger from a race that should be dead."

Naruto looks at his partner, "Is this true?"

"Yeah...the kid is right. I'm Rai a disciple of the Kamen Riders of the first civilization." The girl admits her origins as she went on. "I don't remember how I got here or why, but I do know I have to protect this world. For my fallen teammates and my sensei!"

"...Fine, we'll continue to help you." Shikamaru announced at his friend look shock.

"Wait, I was going to keep helping but why are you?" The blonde Uzumaki questions knowing that all Nara, save the females, are naturally lazy and wish to hide from work.

"This is an interesting game...I never back away from a challenge. Besides you need all the help you need bone-head." Shikamaru jokes as Naruto gratefully nods to him.

"Heh, you guys remind me of my leader, he was always treating everyone with kindness and respect. I wish he can see us continuing the work of peace." Rai ruefully chuckles with a sad smirk before cheering up

"Who was the boss?" Naruto asked as he never heard the name of the creator. "And what Kamen Rider was he?"

"Well, I never knew his first name, even back then we tried to keep our identities a secret in case. All I knew was that his last name was Serenity and he was Kamen Rider Eternal. " Rai said as Naruto eyes widen. "What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost."

"It's nothing..." Naruto reassures as his head to his window. 'So all, this time, I've seen Kamen Rider Eternal in those dreams...but why did he kill his friends and felt such feelings to that girl...'

Shikamaru stood up, "We'll look for the other Riders tomorrow, so get some rest guys. Rai, we have to talk to the scouts. If they made a treaty with your people once, we have to hear their side."

"Understood, but I don't like it." The white haired girl huffs.

"Don't have to. See ya, guys."

Naruto smiles and waves when his friend left..."Rai, let's create the peace your people wanted."

The girl grins as they sleep peacefully that night not knowing about certain things that happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE REMAINS OF THE CRYSTAL SEMINAR BUILDING

XXXXXXXXXX

The woman who attacks Shikamaru was currently being crush by the rubble, someone push them off. The dying female looks to ee her master, "Eternal..."

"...My poor child...wait, and I'll get your revenge." The white armored Kamen Rider vows as the female took her last breath before turning into dust.

"Naruto...you shall return to me..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AMI'S HOME

XXXXXXXXXX

The blue haired girl finally fell on her bed prepare to let sleep take her…she was being brainwash by a supernatural woman, became Sailor Mercury, then the second she walked out of the building with her new Usagi…it crumbles to pieces! "Ah, this week was so weird." The soft spoken girl let out a rare complaint…before blushing at the one oddly good when she shook Naruto's hand. That scene she saw in her eyes as if it really happened to her.

She was in her Sailor Guardian uniform and was making small talk with a knight armor man with that flowing black cape, "But…"

She closes her eyes to remember that moment in her mind. When the man took off his helmet to reveal his healthy tan skin, with three whiskers marks on each cheek to highlight his sweet caring blue eyes, which was majestic as the sky. Spiky blond hair that was a bit long to past his shoulders…Ami drapes her arms over her eyes blushing redder than ever before. "Naruto…my knight." The middle school student shyly said but smiles cutely at her words.

She never thought that her first crush would be with her best friend's cousin and that flash of sudden imagination didn't help. It was just…her mind wondering off…

Right?

CHAPTER END

 _ **AQ: Hello, Yes Shikamaru is the Kamen Rider Accel. I found it funny to use him as Accel since he's lazy but in canon Naruto he will get the job done and help his friends. Like the anime Naruto will build his team as will Usagi, but will their fates entangle soon? And before you ask yes, some chapters will be fillers here and there for character build ups and/or to reveal some stuff.**_

 _ **Also before you jump to conclusions, none of the girls will yandere or crazy like that…while not those in the harem just to put it out there.**_

 _ **If you have questions please leave them in a your review, if you can to see more chapters of this fic in the future, or PM. Please have a nice day/night/afternoon/ect. And enjoy your life!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Azure Queen: Hello~! Sorry for the lateness, making Original chapters are hard so I might just go with ep's of the anime, unless it's necessary for an Original chapter.**_

 _ **So a lot of you guys, and maybe girls, want Rai to be in the harem and some others don't so I made a poll. If you want in the harem or not, or even add her later after a few arcs.**_

 _ **Now time to answer some questions.**_

The Eternal FrostbiteLeo _ **: Many other Kamen Riders are going to be in this fics like Ryuki, Decade and more.**_

 _ **Yes later in the story Naruto/Rai will have a Lost Driver with their Double Driver.**_

Blazedragon94 _ **: Yes, but this chapter will change some stuff, the bug woman and Jewel are coming back soon. It's just some enemies will appear and be less powerful or more powerful alright?**_

Neo-Drive _ **: Yes he will get Decade but after a few arcs**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter everyone!**_

Naruto, Rai, and Shikamaru were walking around a forest as the lazy genius looks at Naruto, "Alright we're on my family's land."

The two members of Kamen Rider W (Double) were already face planted on the ground, "Why...did we..." Rai started as she lay at her spot without an attempt to move.

"Go to Nara...to be in a forest?" Naruto finished as he was currently back to the ground.

The genius sits down taking his camping bag out and pulling out the necessary equipment for cooking, "Training."

The only girl finally recovered as she sits lotus style, "Oh, it's about the girl from your first Transformation?"

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Shikamaru were at the rooftop of their school eating their lunch as Rai soar gently towards them. "Yo, what's up?"

Naruto waves at his partner after giving Shikamaru a bento, "Hey, where were you doing?"

"Listen, when I went to the remains of the Crystal Seminar to get the Hopper Gaia Memory, but it's gone!" The Cyclone Memory holder explains as the lazy genius looks at her with odd eyes.

Shikamaru took small bites of his favorite fish as he spoke, "So what? We practically destroyed the building. Maybe it just got lost or destroy by the debris."

Rai shook her head, "No, Gaia Memory are indestructible. But that's not the point, the chicks body that was supposed to be there was gone. No trace anywhere!"

Naruto stood up shock by the news, "What? You mean that crazy bug chewing chick is still kicking?"

"I...do not think so. If she is alive then we won't see her for a long while. That Maximum Drive can kill a few dozen men."

Shikamaru looks at his own Gaia Memory Accel, "We got lucky, that woman definitely wasn't going easy on us. We need to train with our powers."

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK ENDS

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto who was starting a fire as his female partner was thinking about what to make for food, said, "So we're here to train?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, I'm here for training. Let's be honest, I need it more to survive. You and Rai are perfect for battles but you guys seem to need to be in perfect agreement. It seems that W needs you to be in perfect synchronization."

Naruto became serious as he looks at Rai, "Okay, any ideas?"

"Hmm...how about we try to move in person synch? All I got so far." The Cyclone Memory holder shrugs as her partner nods. Rai has the put the military style cooking device over the flame as she looks at Shikamaru. "Mister Nara, please remember that Accel Memory isn't for speed. It's about power...technically horsepower. Here, I was able to find it recently."

The girl pulls an item from her back a white bandaged item and gave it to Naruto, "This belong to the original Kamen Rider Accel."

The teen genius takes it, unwrap it to show a red sword similar to the style of Kamen Rider Accel, the hilt was the style to a revolver but also the blade was formed into an almost engine like appearance. However, he drops it as the blade hit the ground in a low loud thud, slowly sinking into the earth halfway through.

"That's heavy," Naruto said blinking like an owl.

"Remember that the Kamen Rider suits give us a huge physical boost." Rai reminded her team as Shikamaru took out his Gaia Memory.

"Henshin!" After a quick transformation, Shikamaru pulls it from the ground with ease. "I'd pull it out."

"It has the same function for Maximum Drives and it's a good piece of equipment. After training, you can also send it into the Accel Memory instead of keep it around. Also here, the Engine Memory in case one Maximum Drive isn't enough." Rai explain as she gave Shikamaru the gray Gaia Memory Card.

"Is there more?" Shikamaru announced as Rai.

"Kamen Riders have more than one power, to give us an edge but also to keep our opponents off guard. You and us" Rai throws her thumb at her and Naruto before gesturing the genius. "Have multiple forms. Sadly we're too weak to access them now."

"Oh, that third thing you mentioned?" Naruto remembers that Rai wanted to do three things.

"Yes, Fang Memory. It's for me, one of most powerful Memories that works perfectly for Kamen Rider W. Sadly if I use it now, I'll go berserk with power. And the other forms for Accel are too stressful for Shikamaru, not to mention the hurdles to actually use n serious combat."

"Alright let's train." Shikamaru left as Rai and Naruto look at each other.

Naruto stood up as did Rai as they faced each other, "Follow my lead." Naruto started to do yoga pose with Rai also mimicking him. "So what were you before a Kamen Rider?"

Rai sighs knowing that her partner was going to ask, "I was a sister in the church."

"Ha, you in religion? No offense, but you seem more of the scientific person." Naruto joked easing the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"You're right on that partner. I was an orphan, no one wanted me because of my hair color." Rai said in disdain. "They often thought I am some hidden spy for the Moon race."

"...I'm sorry," Naruto said turning his head to apologize.

"Don't be, as my prince once said...I'm a high functioning sociopath. Hehe, oh" Rai blushes before continuing her story. "I was soon recruited when slavers came to the church. I barely survive with nothing but the habit on my back and ice picker. Lord Serenity came and save me after I recovered he ask if I would join the Kamen Riders. So I did, I was supposed to be the next Decade." Rai explain as her and Naruto unknowingly perfectly mimic each other.

"Decade?"

"The most powerful of Kamen Riders, save for Eternal, that can copy other Kamen Rider powers. Not only that it can even make other Riders even stronger. However the Malicious force came before I can get it, I was able to flee here."

Naruto nods to his partner as she and him turn to see Shikamaru return without his armor, "Okay...let's eat."

"Sure!" The two sides of W said together as the only female took out the heated food. She pulls out some clean plates from her bag. "Spicy curry and beef flavored rice."

The three Kamen Riders just ate their meals, "Well, I need to stay here for more training and also to drop off something for a relative here. You guys can go back since you seem to be in pretty good sync." Shikamaru said as he finished his second helping.

"You sure?" The two partners ask as their intelligent friend nods.

They left Shikamaru who went to his Rider armor while oblivious to a certain woman watching them..."Tch..."

XXXXXXXXXX

HINO SHRINE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was slowly taking his time walking up the steps to the shrine as Rai lazily floated next to him, "Why are we coming up here?"

"I promised a friend to help her studies," Naruto answered as Rai was now in his face with an interested look etch on her sweet face.

"Ohh, a friend or...FRIEND?" The Cyclone Memory holder said air quoting one the word friend.

"Uh...friend? Rei has been a friend since I worked here. I say about three years, my parents know her grandfather so I actually meet earlier than what I said but never spoke to her." Naruto chuckles on the first time he talks to Rei she was so shy and hostile towards. "So what about you? Did you have any close friends before all of this?"

"Not really, besides my sisters."

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked as Rai shrugged.

The girl stops floating and began walking with Naruto, "If I had to really be honest, I say yes. She and I basically helped each other like sisters. I haven't seen hair or hide of her since I left...oh well, we here." Rai quickly spoke in order to halt any questions that Naruto might ask by pointing out their destination.

Naruto nods as he enters the shrine, "Hey Rei, ya home?"

The Kamen Riders walked into the kitchen seeing Rei cooking, "Dude...she's cooking..." Cyclone side of W spoke out.

"Huh? WAH~!" Rei turns only to upset her balance with many pots and pans falling on her.

Naruto rolls his eyes amuse by this then proceeded to help her, "Rei-chan you shouldn't do things that you aren't used to yet."

The girl stood up having a pot on her head, "I'm sorry...I thought I can make us a meal while you help me with my school work."

"You didn't have to, here" Naruto lifted the pot off Rei's head, "I will finish it and you go get your work."

Rei face blush before making a slow nod, "Arigatou..." the middle schooler left as Naruto continue her meal.

He took off the lid to see that the meal was ramen! "Hooo, she made my favorite?"

"Huh, that was also my leaders favorite," Rai said activating her Double Driver to appear in human form.

Naruto raise an eyebrow seeing his partner taking a sip of the broth and checking out the noodles, "What are you doing?"

"...hmm good but..." Rai ignores Naruto as she throws some salt, steak pieces, onions and other things.

"Rai?"

"Shush! I need you to teach Rei, I'll handle this food. Go, go!" The Cyclone Memory user pushes Naruto with a cheerful smile.

Naruto just left with a confused look, "Why does everyone does that when I'm with a girl?"

After choosing to let his partner handle the meal, the blonde male went to Rei's room to help her study. "Rai you found your homework?" Naruto asked to see his friend wearing her shrine uniform.

"Here!" The girl said as she sat next to Naruto while getting out a folding table. "Can you tell me how can I get this problem?"

The Joker user nods, "You see the chemical formula is not that but..."

XXXXXXXXXX

TEN MINUTES LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how you can remember it, got it Rei?" Naruto asks the shrine maiden as she nods

"Ah yes, it makes more sense now." The girl said not noticing Rai coming through the wall smilingly happily at the scene.

"Oi, Naruto! The ramen is done, tell Rei it's fine to take a break." Kawaguchi Rai urge her teammate as Naruto send quick thanks to her.

Naruto stood up as he looks at his middle school friend, "Hey, I think it's time for some snacks. I'll bring out the ramen."

Rei nods as she seemed to be shy though it was mostly because if her ramen was good enough for Naruto. "Uh, sure."

The Kamen Rider went to the kitchen to see the pot which held his favorite meal...he drool at the sight of the amped up meal made from Rei and Rai...he shook his head as he pours some of the contents into bowls bringing them to the room of his female friend.

"Here you go. Careful itself still a bit hot..." Naruto warns the girl as they ate the food.

The girl eyes went wide from the deliciousness of her meal, "I made this?"

Naruto nods as Rai was giggling at the adorable scene, "Wow, you're a good cook! You make one hell of a wife." Rei blush brightly and cough from choking on the soup broth! Her friend gently pats Hino back to get her breathing under control. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes, so tomorrow you're coming back to the shrine?" Rei hurriedly asked as she was still having...indecent thoughts.

"Yeah, I asked the old man to hold on to those extra free time days whenever I need them. I miss work despite being paid on break." Naruto smiles before hearing the phone from the front of the home.

"I'll get it."

With that said Rei went to answer it as Rai elbows her partners left arm with knowing smirk, "I see you and her have good chemistry, you silver tongue devil you..."

"Huh? What are you talking about? We were doing world history." Naruto reminded Rai who gave a deadpan look.

The Mind of W sighs, "Dude you need a girlfriend. Look you gotta tap that middle school as- huh...?" Rai suddenly opens her vest showing the inside of it filled with Gaia Memories. "Wait...No!"

Naruto notices many of them slowly disappearing, "Whoa what's wrong?! I thought you can control them!"

"No, if there's...oh no...CALL SHIKAMARU!" Rai yells as she pulls Naruto to stand up. "NOW!"

The one who controls Kamen Rider W's body dash toward the phone which Rei was still talking, "Who is this I demand to know why you know-"

"Sorry but-"Naruto?" "Shikamaru?" Naruto quickly asked as his friend confirmed it. "How'd you get this...never mind look Rai warned me something happening to Gaia Memory! About yours? Do you still have Accel?"

"I still have it, but turn on the news! It will explain why I call, I'm already heading there now!" Shikamaru hanged up as Naruto turns to Rei.

"Listen stay here! Don't move from this spot ALRIGHT?!" The Kamen Rider grabs the girls shoulder in a serious tone and dangerous look.

Rei wanted to ask what was wrong but she didn't want to intrude in this serious situation, what can see possible do? "I...promise..."

Naruto gave a quick nod before leaving and rushing out, quickly he pulls out his phone to watch the news. He saw a woman that look for familiar. She was standing near the arcade holding...a suitcase filled with the Gaia Memories!

"...This is a message to all Sailor Guardians and Traitorous Kamen Riders...Eternal Peace is coming soon!"

Naruto looks at his partner both nodding, "HENSHIN! CYCLONE JOKER!"

The two quickly inserted their respected Gaia Memory becoming Kamen Double W! "COME W BIKE!" Rai raises W's right hand as a motorcycle appeared from behind them.

"You know, you should tell about the toys we have! Just saying, saves time and maybe LIVES?" Naruto yells before driving off.

However, Rai yelled out in anger, "How is this even possible? I never felt another Rider's presence beside mine! To make things worse she can take most of my Gaia Memories!"

"Is it possible, though?" Naruto asked his partner as they were entering the city passing many people pointing at him!

"Yes, if any Rider who's alive can override my authority and take all my belts and powers away! We have to stop her!"

The two notice a red motorcycle beside them with no driver! "Hey guys, I just got here!"

"Shikamaru?! You can turn into a bike?" The W users said both astonished by this fact.

"Looks like it! Come on," Shikamaru said switching back to his Kamen Rider form when reaching the woman who has the case.

Kamen Rider W jumps off his and got into a fighting stance, "Alright lady, return those to me and no one gets hurt."

The woman smiles as she pulled out a phone and speed dial, "They here…got it."

"So, you want to fight?" Shikamaru said pulling out the Engine blade.

"No, here." The woman said throwing Naruto her case. "Please understand I did this in order to get your attention." She explains slowly moving her left hand behind her to reach something.

"Who are you?" Rai asked from the Cyclone side of W. "How'd did you take my Gaia Memory?"

"…I remember my past…unlike you two! Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Accel!" The lady yells before pulling out a Gaia Memory and stabbing her neck. "You don't have the strength to defeat the Sailor Scouts!"

"MAGMA!"

The woman body transform into an almost savage humanoid monster with rocks and lava all over her body!

"Greatttt…another Dopant." Rai sarcastically said as both Riders attack the beast!

Shikamaru jumps to strike the woman with his new sword to only to get a kick by her, "OOF!" He grunts out from hitting a building concrete, "Careful she's tougher than she looks!"

Naruto throws his fist as the monster took the attack straight on barely moving, "Oh shit baskets!" Naruto jumps back when the Magma creature swipes at him. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, LUNA!" Rai side plugs in her Memory making Cyclone turn into Luna Mode.

The creature of lava throws flames at Naruto and Rai, however, the ghost uses her hand to smack all of them away with getting a burn. "Okay, that may be useful but it's still creepy as hell!"

Shikamaru jumps past Naruto as he quickly inserted his Memory into the Engine blade, "ENGINE MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

The beast roars charging at the red Rider but trip to the floor, "HA!" It looks at the yellow arm of Luna Joker to see it wrap around its legs!

"HIYA!" Shikimaru sword slashes into the monster's chest creating a red line in diagonal fashion before making another one, then lastly on across its stomach creating a capital 'A' in red. "Despair is your goal…"

Naruto quickly drops Joker into the Maximum Drive Slot of his belt and Rai switching Luna for Cyclone, "JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

Kamen Rider body was lifted up by strong winds as he then descends in incredibly fast rate! It's body separated from the middle as the two side continue to aim at the enemy! "JOKER EXTREM!"

BOOOOOOM!

Naruto and Rai were back into one being as the woman who uses Magma rolled around the ground from the explosion of the last hit, "You fools…Eternal cannot be stopped. It will outlast us all…you damn…traitors…uhhh…" The woman shattered glass leaving nothing remotely of her former self…after making sure no one was around Naruto and Shikamaru power down.

"Who was she?"

Rai looks at the genius who shook her head, "I don't know, she seems familiar but I don't know…at least, we got back the Memories." The white haired girl smiles opening the case to drop it with a scream!

"WHAT?!" The two males look at her who was pointing the case. They immediately open it to see three more belts but unlike theirs, they had no slot for Gaia Memories. One look like had three slots for coins, another looks like a toy bat, and the last one was some kind of lock…and with three more different ones as well.

"Those are…the legendary belts." Rai softly touched the belts crying tears of joy.

"Are theses special?" The Nara asked as he realizes that they might be powerful than Naruto and Accel's belts.

"Yes, I was entrusted with Kamen Riders W and Accel. I had to make extra belts use the surplus of Gaia Memories. They were never going to good as ours, but now…I can use these to find the others!" The girl picks up the devices but frowns, "But most of my Gaia Memories are now taken by someone else. Thankfully we still have our six for W and Accel's as well, we need more comrades…now more than ever."

Naruto nods as he took the case, "Let's think on it more tomorrow. Today was a bit much."

The two other males nod and left together not noticing once again a certain girl who was watching them…her pale lavender eyes watching Naruto with kindness and love before glaring at the girl hanging off his arm… "I'll…be…a Kamen Rider…"

She took out a phone as, "Neji-Nii-san? I need your help, I want to get a belt from this arcade place…can you take me with you tomorrow with Naruto-Kun?"

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

A woman wearing a cloak bows in front of the man sitting on crystal throne, "My Lord Eternal, my sister has done your mission."

Eternal stood up showing his red flame arm, "Excellent, now soon our Naruto will gather more Riders soon."

"If I may be so bold to ask…why give him the other Kamen Rider Belts?" The cloaked female asked in good grace.

"Ha ha, my dear Iwa…it's because Naruto has a big role for my plans. He will return to my side to complete Eternal, besides we need more Riders to destroy the Sailor Scouts did to my home on Earth!" Eternal roars clenching his fist tightly. "Yes…now, what about the Sailor Scouts and Queen Barrel, I think her name was?"

"It's Queen Beryl, they only awoke two guardians. The rest are still haven't awaken…yet." The servant tells her lord as he hums gently.

"Mars, Jupiter…Venus is around here in Tokyo. Soon my plan for recreating the Kamen Rider army and reestablishing Silver Millennium is coming to fruition! Iwa, when the time comes we shall bring the earth back to normal and kill any other Sailor Scouts who dares defy our world." Eternal said laughing crazily as the woman join him.

XXXXXXXXXX

USAGI'S HOUSE

XXXXXXXXXX

'...This is a message to all Sailor Guardians and Traitorous Kamen Riders...Eternal Peace is coming soon…' A black fur cat eyes widen from watching the recorded message. "They're here?! But I thought Queen Serenity destroy her son's Eternal Memory and also the rest of Kamen Riders!?"

"Ohh, Luna, today was so annoying! And…what's wrong?" Usagi came into her room through the window wearing her sailor scout uniform. "You look like you've seen a monster."

"Usagi…it's time I tell you…why my home was destroyed and who did it." The cat spoke as she closes her eyes. "The Kamen Riders are going to be our enemies soon and we must find the rest of the Guardians before they gain more allies."

"Kamen…Rider?" Usagi whispers before remembering the game her cousin play… "Why are they evil?"

"It's because Kamen Rider Eternal kill my queen and also betray humanity!"

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY, HYUUGA ARCADE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was playing a candy crane game as he heard someone winning behind him, "I did it!" Rai watches the crane get sweet treats.

"Nice," The girl said taking a candy bar although her hand couldn't physical grab it. "Dammit, save me one."

"Heh, sure."

"Hey, I'm serious, dude! You...AH!" Rai stood up and runs to her game, "Two people got a belt!"

Naruto smiles knowing that Rai fix the game to give out the new belts for the potential Riders, "Alright who got one?" He asked walking to see a girl wearing a light purple sweater, "Congrats, on your...Hinata?"

The girl turns around smiling sweetly at her crush, "Hello Naruto-Kun, Look I got a cute little belt." She shows a white bat to her blonde friend.

"But who is the second person?"

"Uhh, me."

Naruto turns his head to see the person next to Hinata...Neji, "I'm sorry, lady Hinata asks me to help her win one. Although, I receive mine hours ago." Neji shows his belt.

"This...is bad..." Rai and Naruto said with twitching eyebrows.

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azure Queen: Hope you enjoy this chapter; next chapter is when the Kamen Riders and Sailor Scouts will meet! And also Neji (and maybe Hinata?) joins the Riders and also which Kamen Rider Belt he has!**_

 _ **And now most of Rai's Gaia Memories are now gone and perhaps belong to Eternal? Could this cause trouble?**_

 _ **Also look at the poll I mention at the top if you skip the author's note. BTW Nothing Is True and Everything is permitted is next to be updated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Azure Queen: Can't live…like this…too much writing!**_

 _ **HOW DOES KING DO THIS EVERY MONTH!? GOD THIS IS HARD PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF SANITY!...**_

…

 _ **Sorry need to Vent out…**_

 _ **Oh c'mon that was funny! *pouts* Q and A time…**_

Darklight-Dragon21 _ **: Naruto will have two belts, three if you count Lost Drive and Double Driver, and also The Decade belt.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and please review I only got like nine last time…**_

 _ **Story start!**_

Naruto was standing outside of that school...he sighs before entering it with a serious look, "Excuse me, I have to talk to Haruka." The boy asked politely to the woman in charge of the office but also heard students talking.

"Oh my, isn't that Namikaze-kun?"

"Kya, I haven't seen since middle school! What's he doing here?"

Naruto internally rolled his eyes as he waited to meet his friend...he looks at his watch luckily still have some time before going to his school.

Rai appeared before her partner in her transparent ghostly form, "Soo...why are we here?"

Naruto sighs before pulling up his cell phone as if calling someone which Rai got close to his side, "Because I need my guitar and bass. I lend it to my friend before school started."

"Oh...okay. Should I tell Shikamaru about yesterday?" The female Kamen Rider asked her partner knowing that the events should be told as soon as possible.

"Go ahead, but wait for me at the bus stop until I arrive." The Joker Memory holder explains as Rai nods and left to meet with Accel user. "Be careful!" Naruto said before closing his phone and pocket it.

Naruto mind slowly wonders to the events of yesterday...

XXXXXXXXXX

YESTERDAY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto mouth was wide open when he saw Hinata's Kamen Rider belt, "You got one?"

The bluenette nods smiling kindly at Naruto, "Yes, I play with Neji to earn it. It looks very cute."

Neji gave an apologetic look to his captain of the Gaming Club, "Sorry" he mouth out to Naruto who sweatdrop. "Well, I can see why you like this game it's rather entertaining."

Naruto nods happily to get two new allies, "Well, I'm glad you guys earn one. Oops, I got to head for my job."

The blonde dash out heading to the bus stop which will take him. He arrives at the bus stop in front of him before he can enter he heard Neji and Hinata yelling for him, "Uh, leave without me. I can catch the next one."

The woman driver nods before closing the door as Naruto turn to his comrades, "Fine."

The Kamen Rider looks at his two friends as Neji spoke, "Is it true that you work in a shrine?"

"Yeah, just part time. I've been earning money to get an apartment when I go to college." Naruto admits although he can buy a house now without problems for three years.

Hinata looks with a shy look, "Ano, do they sell charms?"

"Yeah, old man Hino lets me sell them. Why?"

The girl fiddles her fingers, "Well...I need one for my studies, I've been busy to study lately."

"Alright let's go, the next bus-" Naruto said before a limo pulled up to the curb.

The girl gestures the automobile, "No need, father allow me to use the limo. Please let's head together to the shrine."

The males went in the limo as the driver headed to Naruto's workplace carefully as Hinata played with her belt. Her loyal cousin took notice to it and spoke, "Something Hinata-sama?"

"Epp, no!" The girl squeaks out from her childish action.

"You don't like it?" Naruto raises an eyebrow as Hinata shook her head.

The girl just puts the white bat on her lap, "It's nothing. Anyway, Naruto I often see you hanging out with a new girl I never have seen before."

"...Oh shit...she saw me?" Rai whispers finally speaking since they meet with Hinata.

"Rai? She's a new friend I made." Naruto honestly said as Hinata smile at that fact.

Before anything else can be said the limousine stops at the shrine steps, the blonde and white haired girl left in a hurry, "I'm going to change!"

Naruto enters the home of the Hino family quickly entering the guest room to get his traditional clothes. "I believe something off about that Hinata girl and her cousin."

The blonde turned his head to look at his partner, "How come? Is it because of the belts?"

"No, it's their eyes...I swear I've seen those peepers before..." The experience Kamen Rider softly said as Naruto walked out the room and took his time in the house.

"What like their ancestors? It could be possible right?"

Rai shook her head as she floats on her back lazily, "No, remember everyone both Moon and Earth inhabitants were killed off, basically humanity restarted. Maybe a reincarnation?"

"Ha, yeah right! And I'm the prince of the Silver Millennium too!" Naruto joked as his partner giggle at it, he walks until he bumps into someone. "Sorry, whoa! Who are you?"

The blonde took a look at the man he bumped, the boy was very short almost Naruto's height, closely cropped hair. It is colored as a very pale blonde and is parted off to the right-hand side of his head. His eye color is gray though it was far from being dull, like Naruto he was wearing the shrine miko for men, "Ah you must be that new dude working here right?"

The man nods, "Correct, I'm Jadeite. I'll be working here for a while mister…?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde nods back to his new coworker as he continues to leave. "Sorry, but I got two customers who want to buy some charms. Let's get a drink, I'll buy!"

"Sure." The teen nods to Naruto sending a polite smile.

The blonde left seeing Neji and Hinata praying at the offering box, "There ya- excuse me." Naruto coughs remembering that he has to act like a gentleman. "Greetings, I apologize for the wait."

Neji smile became almost mocking as if trying his best not to make fun of Naruto, "Heh…*AHEM* Thanks for allowing us to get the charms."

"Right, if you follow me please." Naruto nods walking forward with a gentle pace to show elegance in his steps. For once he has to thank his mother for making do such annoying routines when he was younger. The blonde and friends reach a stand which Naruto went behind it and took out two charms for studies, "Two charms for studies?"

"Yes, thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata pays him the amount before taking his hand. "Ano…there's a charm for love…right?"

"Ah, let me check." Naruto looks for one of them and notices an odd shine to them…did old man Hino polishes them when he was away? "Here you go Hinata, that's on the house. I'll pay out of my own pocket."

"Thanks…" The girl blushes before smiling at him as Neji looks at his charm. "Listen, I know about-"

"She didn't come home?"

Naruto turns his head sharply noticing Rei talking to a mother and two other women; "Rei? What's wrong?"

The girl saw Naruto gesturing the woman, "Apparently this woman's child, Mii, didn't go home."

"What?"

The mother looks at the two shrine workers, "As you both know that lately this neighborhood has been bad lately. And there's also talk about that demon bus or something."

Naruto ears perked up at the mention of demons, 'Demons? A dopant?' Naruto thought if Gaia Memories when use without a Lost Driver or a Double Driver makes them into a dopant, at least, that's what Rai calls them, using the powers from the memories. Perhaps that could be the case; however his train of thought was cut off when one of the women laughs arrogantly.

"Though it's not to say you and this shrine are dangerous."

Though Rei bites her lip at the insult Naruto took a step forward, "Leave."

The woman who was laughing glare at him, "What did you say?"

"GET YOUR ASS OF THIS SACRED PLACE!" Naruto yells scaring the three women away from his anger! "Typically sheep people, only act tough when they think nothing can touch them."

"Naruto?"

The boy turns to see Usagi looking at him with slight shock and fear, "Usagi?"

"What are you doing here?" The blonde Sailor Scout asks her cousin to which he just gestures his clothes.

"I work here, and been for like a few years now."

Rei looks at her older friend with the girl she accidently tried to exorcise, "You know each other?"

Naruto nods standing beside Usagi and patting her head to her dismay, "Yup, sort-of cousins."

"Sort-of cousins?" The shrine maiden echoes as The Kamen Rider of Joker quickly nods.

"Yeah, you see, my dad and Usagi's mom live in the same orphanage which they were got the rare chance to be adopted together. Which pretty much allow them to be official brother and sister on paper, so when dad married my mom and Usagi's mom married her dad, they agree that we should be cousins even if not by blood." Naruto explain the situation as he saw his partner running towards him with Shikamaru, "What the heck?"

"Naruto! I hear from the Rai told me!" The lazy genius huffs from his running. "Next time, I'll be a motorcycle than run!"

"Shut up, I don't have a body…*HUFF* so you have no right to complain about being tired…" Rai glares at the Nara.

"Oh hello Nara-san and…who are you?" The Sailor Moon scout looks at Rai who was glaring at her openly.

"Rai?"

The girl didn't hear Naruto's words as she continue to glare at Usagi before shaking her head, "Sorry, you look…like someone who hurt me a long time ago."

Shikamaru took a mental on that as he spoke, "Uh, Usagi-kun, this is Kawaguchi Rai…a friend of Naruto's who is living in Tokyo at the moment."

"Nice to meet such a cute girl~!" Usagi said making Rai's face turn slightly green.

"Uhh…you don't perhaps play for the other team, do you?" The Cyclone User prays to her decease king that she was heterosexual.

"Relax, she just likes cute things." Naruto chuckles as his partner reaction pulling her into a headlock, "Besides, who would like someone like you?"

"JERK~!"

Rei smiles at the scene finally seeing Naruto usual self but frowns remembering the situation of the women were talking about, "This is bad…" she walked forward catching the attention of Sailor Moon and the Kamen Riders.

"So I guess this bus thing isn't some regular kidnapping?"

"They say that the bus that comes here leads it victims to hell..." Rei started as the other listen intently. "I guess they call it being spirited away..."

Shikamaru took notice of the uncomfortable atmosphere speaking up, "Hey Rai, I need help with my bike." The genius taking the girl and Usagi also leaving to catch her bus.

Naruto watches as the none workers left leaving him and Rei, "Don't worry, I swear I'll fix everything."

"Naruto...thank you..." Rei said with a soft smile before takin a serious look, "Please let's go back to work, also, grandpa wants to see you."

Naruto smiles before heading to meet with the elderly man but stops to look at the young Hino with worried upon his eyes. The women might come back to harass her...he went into the main house to find the old man. "Yo, old man! Rei said ya need me?"

"Yes, yes! Come into my room."

Naruto follows the order to go into the shrine owners room to see a completely traditional room. But the thing that caught the Kamen Rider was odd little tuning fork, it was golden with odd oni face on the handle. "Wow, what's that?"

"Ohh just something from when I was your age. Hehe, I was quite the ruffian back then." The elderly man reminiscent fondly of his youthful days. "Naruto-chan, can you play the guitar?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I played a lot when I was in middle school, but why?" The blonde questioned the old man who chuckles.

"Well, as you know the festival that we usual do is next week. So I need you to pay a song if that's alright."

Naruto turns back to walk out the room giving a thumbs up, "Got it, I'll tend to my duties."

XXXXXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighs thankfully that rest of day was easy to deal, however, the blonde mind was interrupted by a gentle breeze in his left ear! He shivers groaning in pleasure before realized he was in Mugan Academy! "Please stop that...Michiru-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S POV

XXXXXXXXXX

I inwardly chuckle knowing my old friend antics to tease me...my female friend standing in front of me is extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature and average height, with deep blue eyes and wavy teal hair that falls just past her shoulders. The epitome of elegance and femininity, she has an excellent sense of fashion despite wearing her school uniform, I also took notice she applied makeup perfectly not overly done but just hints to highlight her entire beauty.

I can never help but think that's she so beautiful, kinda makes me jealous of Haruka...even though they are l-

"Naruto, you rang?"

My eyes went to the left shoulder of Michiru to see his other close friend, this male was wearing the boy version of the Mugan uniform.

"Nice to see you again man!" Naruto shakes Haruka's hand as the other blonde did as well.

Haruka went to Michiru and peck her lips gently, "Yeah, we haven't talked much since you left the middle school department to go to Konoha High. So you ask me for something?"

I explained to my old friends the situation that Hino-san needs me to start off the festival with a song, "So I need my old guitar back if that's fine."

Haruka gave a kind, causal smile towards me, "Hey it's yours to begin with. Let's go up, I think I left it there in Michiru-chan's room."

"Alright let's go to get," I said quickly trying my upmost best to ignore the bypassing students who can recognize me.

Haruka, Michiru and I made haste towards the elevator and hit the button to the floor for Michiru's room. I saw the school symbol on that elevator roof, Mugan Academy of the gifted. Only the geniuses of the highest standards can be here, but still despite that I use to be a great student here with my only friends.

My eyes wonder to perfect couple, Michiru and Haruka were the only ones who wanted to be their friend from kindness. Unlike other due to my talents or just need my expertise when it was needed, "How many months has it been?"

"About a year and four months-ish," Haruka smirked at my flabbergasted face, that smug cookie always knew I was thinking. Was I always that predictable? "

"Nope~, we just know that well!" Michiru chirps sweetly causing me to blush. Dammit, I wish Rai was here...

XXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV

XXXXXXXXXX

The three finally enter the room of Michiru to see his guitar behind a glass case, "She's alive!"

"Your guitar is a girl?" The two said unison from the odd fact.

"Dr. House and I are men of true understanding." Naruto chuckles taking out his baby which was a Les Paul Corvette which has an autographed of some name...Slash. "Only men can understand why she's a she..."

Haruka snorts uncharacteristically as well chuckling all the while, "Sure, anyway. Do you need to go now?"

The Kamen Rider looks at his friends before looking at his watch, "No, I got a hour...why?"

Michiru grabs on Naruto's arm smiling at him, "Well, I was going to start making lunch."

"We thought we could catch up?" Haruka said taking off his jacket and shirt.

Naruto closes his eyes knowing the truth about the other blonde human in the room, "Um, I guess I'll stick around for some munch...just make sure no salad." He turns around to see Haruka chest was now bigger.

Haruka is actually a girl, well the bigger thing is that she and Michiru are lesbians. Though they both are quite famous and if the media heard about this relationship it could ruin their careers. So Haruka is male when they go out, the only ones who know this fact are just them.

Naruto smiles fondly at them...he wishes he can have they have...

But deep inside of Naruto's heart...he wanted to be with them together.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally made it to the shrine, unfortunately as he saw the three women from yesterday again! "Dammit," he started to run towards Rei.

"I'm so sorry, but my powers don't work like that. I just can't mediate and tell you where Mii is…" Rei explains to the mother with her sincerest apologies. "Please, I think that's its best that police will handle this."

"Her child is missing!" One of the cowardly women said as Naruto finally reach in time.

He stood in front of Rei with courage in his eyes, "I demand you all leave now! You have no right to harass Rei-chan like this! If you don't leave within the next minute I shall call the police!"

"You know a lot of the crime lately in this neighborhood happens around the time you started to work here!"

Naruto was off guard at the comment, "What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe you're the one who been kidnapping people! I heard that why you left that famous academy because you keep getting people hurt."

Naruto eyes widen as he instantly felt hurt from that reminder…his friends… "I…won't lie saying that isn't true. But I left because I wasn't a genius…please leave!"

Rei looks at Naruto in shock seeing his face and body language in…pain? "Naruto?"

"So it's true you hurt others? Maybe you should call the police so they can take someone like you away!"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turns to see Usagi yelling at them with hot angry etch on her face. "How dare you accuse Rei and Naruto like this! They are kind people to everyone they meet!"

"Miss Usagi/Cuz" Naruto and Rei softly said when Usagi continues to speak.

"Where did the children gone then?"

"Yeah, do you know something?"

Usagi face was more confuse than strong, "Well…that's a good question."

"All of you…JUST LEAVE NOW!" Rei finally shouted at them hurt from all the pain they are causing her!

Naruto left as well knowing that shrine maiden should be alone…old man Hino told Naruto that his granddaughter had the ability to sense the supernatural stuff. However others were either scared of her or just plain made fun her talents.

The blonde waited at his usual bus stop…

"Didn't you harm students from Mugan academy?"

"Dammit!" Naruto punches the bench in rage. "Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi-sensei, Han, Utakata, Fuu, B…if I wasn't so obsessed with that project they may have still been alive."

"Naruto?"

The boy turns to see Hinata and Rai looking at him; his partner, however, was invisible at the moment, "Hinata?"

"What's wrong?"

Naruto sniffed up and rub his face, "Nothing, important…listen Hinata…that belt gives to me."

"Huh? But why?" The lavender eyed girl asked as Rai floats to Naruto's side.

"Dude! Why are you doing this, we need the help!"

Hinata shook her head, "Don't I know what you are doing!"

"Look you- ARG!" Naruto and Rai fell to their knees clutching their heads in pain! "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Usagi's and Rei are in danger~! Tick-tock~ they are going to die~! Catch that bus~!

After hearing that female playful voice Naruto jumps on his feet, "Rai!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" The two ran towards the direction of the shrine to see a bus speeding down incredible fast!

However before they can even think of transforming they saw the bus slip through a wall! "That's not good!"

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru yells from behind with Neji also with him. "Did you hear the voice too?"

"Yeah, my cousin and Rei are stuck inside!"

Neji looks at his friends, "So what can we do?"

"Let me handle this," Rai said appearing in her human form holding a heavy book. "It's time for me to show you…something I never thought of using again. Gaia Libary!"

The three males watch as the world turned into white with millions of bookshelves all around them, "What is this place?" Shikamaru said astonish by this power.

"No time to explain…Keyword: Demon Bus, magic, dimensions." Rai said as the millions of book started to go up in the air leaving a few on the ground. "Damn I need more info."

"Try Hino Shrine," Shikamaru said as Rai said leaving five books in midair.

"Found it," Rai sighs in relief to open it but curses her breath. "No…we need a special Kamen Rider with the ability to takes us there."

Rai closes the book and suddenly the world was back into the last place they were at, "It's…I'm sorry Naruto we can't save them."

Neji looks at them before pulling his belt out, "What about this one?"

Naruto and Shikamaru look at him, "Neji are you sure? Once you step into our world, you won't look back…" The blonde warns the Hyuga who nods.

"I owe you a lot Naruto for my lady Hinata…Rai-san, is this one we need?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then let's do this…Henshin!" Neji yells place his belt buckle onto his belt mirror-like images appear from both sides crossing each other creating a bright flash leaving in Neji's place a red armored Kamen Rider with a metal chest plate! "Kamen Rider Ryuuki!"

"HENSHIN!" Naruto, Rai, and Shikamaru yells together to become W and Accel!

"So, what do I have to do to get the other side?" Neji asked Rai who is fuse with Naruto at the moment.

"Touch it, and we should all be there."

"Okay."

The Hyuuga nods touching the stone wall with his hand causing a bright glow orb to take him and the others away! "WHOA!"

Hinata just arrived to see it then use her belt taking out the white bat, " Henshin " Hinata softly said as she spoke together with another voice. Heart-like flower petals start to attach themselves to her body.

However, she didn't notice someone was behind her holding a gun…

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH THE OTHER RIDERS

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the other riders appear in a castle-like area covered in mist, "Dude is everyone here?" Rai said as she and Naruto turn around to see Shikamaru bend over as if about to throw up.

"I err, fine."

"Likewise," Neji said next to Naruto as the mist went away.

Now the Kamen Riders were between a blonde man and two girls in sailor uniforms, "No! That can't be!" Naruto and his team watch as the man pointed them in fear, "Kamen Riders!?"

"Heh, now it's time to count up your sins," Naruto said as he move towards him but couldn't due to Rai's side. "What's wrong, Rai?"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru started as seem to slightly shake from what he saw.

Naruto turns his head to see…his cousin and Ami, "W-What are you girls doing here?"

"Why are you here too?" Usagi yells back as Naruto points at his body.

"I'm Kamen Rider W (Double)! We here to save you girls from this guy!" The Joker Memory user explains as he notices the crushed look from the two girls.

"But…we're Sailor Guardians…"

The silence was only heard when Usagi said that to Naruto his eyes within the suit widen, "No way…you girls are…" "You guys are…"

"Enemies."

The two groups said together sadden by this fact until they heard coughing sound from above! They saw a girl above them and another KAMEN RIDER?! This one was the same from Naruto's dream white armor, black cape, and blue flames around his arms and legs! "Hello everyone!"

"Eternal? What are you doing here!?" The blonde man yells at the Kamen Rider who chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"Easy there my friend, I'm not your enemy. The Sailor Guardians are…but hold on, Naruto…Shikamaru…Neji." The Kamen Rider Eternal slowly descends to talk face to face, "Forgive on testing you all many times, but I need to make sure you were all ready to join our side."

"Who are you and why do you Lord Serenity's Kamen Rider power?" Rai said as the girl beside Eternal chuckles.

"Oh dear sister, I miss your ignorance."

Naruto felt his partners mind felt…happy, "Sis? Iwanagahime, you're alive?!" Naruto eyes look to see the woman look almost like his partner but her hair was jet black and long as a traditional princess.

"Yes, thanks to Eternal, please listen, dear sister," Iwa spoke as the man pats her head kindly.

"Thank you, now please listen…I'm not the leader of that man. All I am is a man who wants one thing, to rebuild Silver Millennium. Please join me, my brothers!" Eternal gave his hand to offer them. "You too Sailor Mercury, I have no quarrel with you...although Usagi has to die."

"What?" Naruto and the mention girl yelled in shock.

Eternal only points towards with hate in his tone, "BECAUSE OF HER SO MANY DIED! We can't allow her to live!" The Eternal Memory user charges at the girl only for Naruto and Rai to intercept and kick Eternal in the face! "Brother? Why to protect her?"

"I won't allow anyone to harm my family! I rather have the whole world hate me before sacrificing my love ones!"

"Naruto…" Usagi blushes from how her cousin protected her…when he turns she could actually see his real body smiling at her.

"Pity…Iwa, kill Usagi and bring me back the rest especially Naruto, Rei, and Sailor Mercury." Eternal flatly order slowly disappearing in blue flames, "Kill the other if you need to."

Iwa smiles before looking at W, "So Sis…you finally betray our kingdom?"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way a man like that is going to be a good thing for earth! I…still don't know if to trust those girls, but I believe in my partner!" Rai clenches her cyclone side fist tight.

"…Alright," Iwa takes out a belt as she turns to the blonde man. "Hey Jadeite, I'm going to help you…don't slow me down."

"I suppose I should thank you." The man chuckles as Iwa scoffs.

"Whatever" She quickly wraps the belt on her torso also taking a knuckle like an accessory!

"No, that's…" Naruto started as Iwa smile darkly.

Iwa looks at everyone once before finally locking everything in place, "Please return the powers to those who deserve it." She brings the knuckle object to her open palm, "R-E-A-D-Y?"

"My…" The blonde finally realize that belt is actual-

"HENSHIN!" The girl belt started to create a loud warning alarm when she put the knuckle to the slot! "FIST ON!"

A golden cross appear spinning impossibly fast as it became bigger and started to create golden armor that encases Iwa! The sister of Rai was now cover in shining white armor with an almost royal like helmet, "Hmph, not strong as the other Rider that Prince Serenity made but at least killing those students was worth it."

Naruto rush at her screaming at the top of his yelling out, "YOU BITCH!"

"Naruto, wait!" Neji said as Jadeite throw a blast of the wind at him and Shikamaru!

Usagi and Ami went to attack him with high kicks only to be push back by the same power, Shikamaru lands on his feet before slipping in his Gaia Memory then backflips into his motorcycle mode! "ENGINE MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

"Nice Try!" Jadeite joke before slamming a hand down on the creating ice for the Nara to slip and veer off course!

Neji takes a card from his deck box into his gauntlet, "Strike Vent!" The Kamen Rider Ryuuki gain a dragon-head fist as he throws a punch creating a ball of flames!

Jadeite dodges it in time growling at this situation…

Kamen Rider W and Iwa continue to fight as Naruto yell to the woman, "How did you get that device?"

"Oh, this toy? I kill like eight people to get the pieces, I still two more to finish it."Iwa truthful said before gaining some distance and use her knuckle to blast Naruto to a wall! "Let me tell ya, I never thought some kids could make a pretty powerful device."

"That belongs to me, the IXA system!" The blonde groans out as he switches Joker for Metal. "Metal~!"

The black and purple side of W now was colored silver with a metal staff in Naruto's hand, "YA!" he rushes to hit the IXA Kamen Rider stomach!

Iwa dance around Naruto as she spoke, "Rai! Are you going to turn your back on everything we believe for this boy? What about Prince Serenity's goal to create a world of peace?"

"I don't want to make the peace from sacrificing innocent girls!" Rai argues as she switches her Cyclone for Heat. "Naruto, now!"

The boy takes his Metal Memory into the staff, "Metal Maximum Drive!" The ends of the staff gain streaks of red hot flames. "Metal Branding!"

The Kamen Rider duo quickly dashes forward and hit on the chest of IXA pushing the girl almost like baseball bat hits its ball! Jadeite was so focused on the others that he didn't see the Kamen Rider helping hit him!

Naruto and Rai suddenly powered down giving both their civilian forms! "No!"

"What happen?" Rai yelled as her sister stood back up.

"Ha, looks like Naruto's angry disrupted the flow of harmony between you and him, thus causing W to come apart!" The sister cruelly said as she looks at Jadeite. "Freeze my sister and her friend, I'll handle the fake Riders."

"Naruto!" Rei yells as Jadeite started to freeze him and Rai.

"Dammit, guys!"

Neji and Shikamaru with the two Sailor Guardians were currently fighting Kamen Rider IXA, "Don't worry we'll save you!" The Hyuuga said as Naruto lower body was already frozen solid.

"No…get…everyone…out…of…" The blonde stops falling asleep from the cold…

"STOP IT!" Rei tackles the ice and wind user.

"Don't get in my way girl!" Jadeite warns as he started to freeze Rei's hand that was holding his arm. "you shouldn't try to play the hero, after you just a human without a Kamen Rider belt."

"Wrong…I'm more than a human! I'm special like Naruto is, and I will stop you from hurting him now!" The shrine maiden vows as he hand glowed red with the rest of her body!

Jadeite moves notice his arm was burning from the girl skin contact as Rei has a symbol of Mars on her forehead! The girl closes her eyes seeing a familiar castle and someone in front of it…he was wearing Eternal's armor but the helmet was tucked between his left arm…he turns around smiling at her…it was Naruto,

"Welcome back…Sailor Mars…"

"Well, there's no doubt about it now, Rei catch!" The black cat throws a pen to the girl.

Despite freezing to death Naruto chuckles, "Dude…that cat talk…"

Rei looks at Naruto and uses her pen, "MARS POWER, MAKE UP!" The young Hino body was enveloped in flames as her clothes were a red Sailor Guardian uniform and red high heels. "I am the pretty guardian who fights for Love and Passion, I'm Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you for what you did to my friends!"

"Hehehe…still never not funny…" Rai and Naruto giggle at cute scene…

"Amazing!" Usagi yells in happiness as Shikamaru and Neji saw her transform.

"Brilliant!" Ami also cheered as Iwa growls.

"Dammit, sorry Eternal but looks like I have to kill them!" Jadeite yells creating spears to kill Naruto! Rei, however, jumps in creating a red aura that instantly melt them and steam it in the span of seconds!

Naruto and his partner were no longer inside of the ice, "Rai…one more time?"

"I guess we cool off since then huh?" The white haired girl said as she put her Heat Memory and Naruto with Joker. "Heat Joker!"

"Rei…lend me your strength!" The boy asked politely as Iwa step up, "I suggest you stop Iwa…"

"Why 'fraid I'll kick your as-" IXA's armor gave another warning alarm as it produces steam. "ITAT! What- ow! Is going- OW SHIT! ON?!"

"IXA, when it isn't complete has a time limit…you went over it." Naruto drops his Joker Memory into the Maximum Slot of his belt. "JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!" "CUZ! Hold them down!"

"OKAY~!" The Sailor Moon Guardian created a shiny circle of energy. "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" She yells throwing to IXA and Jadeite who were stuck together.

"OW, you're hurt!" The blonde evil male yells in pain from the overheated Kamen Rider!

"STOP HITTING ON ME ASSHOLE!" Iwa yells as she saw Naruto and Rei producing more fire! "...Wait were you talking about my armor?"

"Evil people who kidnap child should be destroyed!" Sailor Mars shouted making a ring of fire around Naruto who fists took the flames!

The body separated once more as they went to strike both evil-doers, "JOKER GRENADE!"

The flames engulf the two causing Iwa to scream, "Damn you traitors!"

Kamen Rider W powers down as Rai and Naruto hug each other, "Too cold~!" They complain as the rest of the Riders and Sailor Guardians gather around each other.

"Usagi...Ami...Rei...we need to talk about this." Naruto started getting lifted by his partner.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH IWA

XXXXXXXXXX

The girl was walking with help from blonde man, approaching to a red haired woman, "Hello Queen Beryl."

"Who are you, girl?"

"She's with me trouble starter." Kamen Rider Eternal appear bowing mockingly before his head was blown off by a blast of black energy! The woman turns before hearing chucking, "Hehe, you remind me of Mars! Burn first, ask questions never!"

"Impossible you're not alive?"

"ERR! I am! Just...not complete there." Eternal said showing his missing head when taking off the helmet. "But here's the thing, you getting defeated by the Sailor Guardians and my ass is getting handed by Naruto's Kamen Rider fraction." "Sorry." "It's fine Iwa-chan..."

Queen Beryl eyes widen at that name, "Naruto?"

"So...what say that we...team up." Eternal snaps his fingers to show briefcase full with Gaia Memories. "And I'll give these to boost your own monsters and also this girl. Diend!"

From the shadows was a Kamen Rider with a blue body with multiple black vertical lines, "Hmph." the Rider throws an unconscious Hinata on the floor.

"Thank you, power down," Eternal said as the dark haired boy powered down showing his lifeless eyes. "I'll make this Kamen Rider into a loyal soldier like I did with this kid."

"Why?"

Eternal chuckles at the Queen's questions, "Because you want Naruto because you love him...and myself...I want to return to my prince...to my father!"

XXXXXXXXXX

HYUUGA ARCADE

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee was trying to grab his a coin underneath the vending machine, "YOSH, if I can't get this coin I'll do ten laps around to find another coin!"

The martial artist looks for it until he felt a familiar object, "Ohh I found another one of these!" Lee looks at the red coin. "I wonder if it will fit in my new belt from that game?"

CHAPTER END

 _ **AQ: Hello again, so things happen. Eternal show up and wants to work with Queen Beryl, Michiru and Haruka appear but know that they haven't awaken yet to their Sailor Powers don't they will…they will XD**_

 _ **Also Naruto create IXA?! How and for what purpose? Why did his friends have to die from Iwa to get it?**_

 _ **Eternal has IXA, Diend, and Hinata in his own little team while Naruto gain Neji Kamen Rider Ryuuki form and Usagi with Sailor Mars. Now will they able to figure things out and work together or more problems?**_

 _ **Haha, and now Lee has gain his own belt too what could it be?!**_

 _ **Please leave reviews for this and the next one will Uncrown Master, and if you have questions please leave in the reviews or PM me…night/morning/evening to you all!**_


	5. New Poll, Do Not Review

**_Azure King: Hello sorry that this isn't an update but my Think Tank said I should announce this but I have got lucky in winning cash.  
_**

 ** _AQ: IT'S BULLSHIT!_**

 ** _AK: Quite Sweetie~! Anyway an I just got my fanart for my Freezing Shinobi fic, check it out if you haven't seen it, anyway I have poll that all my stories the ones I haven't discontinued or are on break will have a chance to get one. So please check it out and vote three, after the top three are chosen I will then set up three separate polls on which girl or girls will be in the pic with Naruto and continue the process. So I hope you all like the idea, have a great day and enjoy my stories over the summer!_**

 ** _Sorry if some didn't get this, the notices are down for some reason._**


End file.
